


Golden Cage

by PlainReader



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Harem, Multi, MxM lots, Other, Romance, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainReader/pseuds/PlainReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU.<br/>Ichigo has all his power back and than some. Yet he is hiding something that is push Ichigo over the edge and may kill him. The only way to stop it or said a strange voice advise in his head. Yet there's more then meets the eye. Crappy summary. First timer. So pop my writer's cherry. It is a IchigoXEveryone, Harem. Mostly MXM Lots of implied relationship as friendships. Please read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Not owned.**

**Beta by Warrior Nun**

**Hopefully better.**

**Comments are highly welcome and encourage.**

**888*************888**

Waking up in utter darkness somewhere where you don't know. It is scary but more than scary it was horrifying. Yet now it doesn't even raise surprise or fear as annoyance… and anger.

Even in this place, if that was the correct way to describe it. Ichigo was filling exasperation, as he only wanted to sleep. To have a lazy day, without his father launching an attack, to have a day without having to worry about his sisters as they also lay lazy on the living.

But now, he was – where ever this was- lying on his back like he was float on water but in space. He blinked at couple of times trying to get used to the non-exist light. Ichigo grimace at the familiar throbbing tell-tale signs of upcoming headache, slowly making it a hassle to figure out what to do.

He was not lazy, but there is a point in life where being kidnapped, taken hostage, tricked, trapped or simply sleep and find you are somewhere unknown. Gets old really fast and tiresome without mentioning, it raises unwanted questions and doubts.

Rubbing his eyes with his hand, Ichigo continue lying on nothingness. On contrary belief, he was smarter than he let on and lying on the float on nothing but utter black abyss was the best idea at the moment. However, acting like nothing was wrong was probably wrong.

But he couldn't help think. Even with the 17 years of seeing and living with ghosts and then 17 months without ghosts and back. He was still Ichigo Kurosaki.

The Ichigo Kurosaki. The one with insane amount of Reiatsu. With a Hollow (Shiroigo) and _Zanpakutō_ , Zangetsu. Vizard. Fullbringer. Quincy. The one who beat Aizen, Bounts, Fullbringers. Holder of _Hōgyoku._ The one who bond with Muramasa even death. The one who was double dose with reiatsu from two different times.

"Ichigo." A voice resonance throughout the emptiness, a cold deep voice laced with a hint of something… indescribable.

"Ichigo," the voice repeated.

Standing, Ichigo glance around in a futile attempt to localize the voice. He was still in human form. Vulnerable and exposed, the odds were not good.

"Where are you?" ' _Better to have your enemies in front of you than not.'_

"I am not your enemy, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Then what are you?"

"I am your friend, brother, father, sister, mother, lover, even enemy if you want. I am your past, present and future, Ichigo Kurosaki. Or not." The voice explained, whispering. Only that this time, that subtle hint was more pronounce. It was warmth. The sheer realization made Ichigo shiver by force or amount, Ichigo didn't know.

"Everything and Nothing?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me, Voice, what is your name?"

"Name?"

"Yes."

"I had none."

"Can I name you then?"

"As you wish." There was no outward change but there was a shift in air, of joy and happiness, perhaps even acception.

"Yuuri."

"Yuuri?"

"Yes, Yuuri. I read once a manga, and one of the main characters, his name was Yuuri. You remind me of him, simple but complex."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome. But Yuuri, you didn't take me from my bed just to chat."

Again there was a shift, the joy and happiness disappear. Replace by melancholy and disconsolate. "Ichigo, your future is fabricated by war, blood, loss and pain. Regardless of what path you take you would always been fighting. You were born to fight. You were power, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Shock struck him, follow with fear and hurt. He was no saint. He has cussed and lied (rarely) but still did, he did fight, he has killed. Yet why was he destiny to suffer? He was not stupid. He knew he was not going to have a normal life. But did he deserve constant pain, war? What horrendous offense did he commit?

"Why?"

"Why what?"

' _Why me? Why more war? Why more pain? Why more fights? Why wouldn't it stop? Why wasn't normal?'_ All those choke him, fighting to get out. But in the end only one came out. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because end the end it is you who is going to destroy everything you seek you protect."

"What?" Ichigo yelled before glancing down at his hands already imagine them cover with blood.

"You know why. You have learned a lot, Ichigo, more than you let others know, more than even your Hollow or Zapakuto know. I know everything about you."

"I didn't know what you are talking. I am fine. Shiro and I are better than better. Muramasa and Zangetsu get along with him aka _H_ _ōgyoku_ is enjoying living. I am fine."

"Ichigo you can't tell lie to me as you can lie to everyone else."

"Then tell what is wrong."

"You are dying." Fearing ran through Ichigo like cold water splash onto him. "That ache, the pang of loneness, of wariness. You are dying, Ichigo. Soon all those thing those feelings are going to consume you. You would be nothing but power. A machine with great power but no will to steer it or strength to control. It would go rampage. Killing and destroying everything you have fought for, Ichigo. You know this."

"Who are you?"Gripping his shirt at heart, Ichigo shouted as he dropped on his knees. It was all true. There was something growing steady, a hole, a void, an endless abyss just like this growing inside him.

"I tell you already, I am everything you want me to be or nothing." The voice now named Yuuri, replied.

"You are me. You are everything I need. You are everything I don't need too. Because at the end no matter what everything is going to stay the same but alter completely." Ichigo reply neutral as he pieced everything together.

"Forge our future, Ichigo Kurosaki"

Ichigo shook slightly as he raised his eyes from the ground, with a hysteria filled laughter pour out of him. Most as if his Hollow were coming out. But it wasn't. It is the darkness the void Ichigo had.

"How?"

"Weld your cage. Ichigo Kurosaki, weld your cage."


	2. Chapter 2

**Not owned.**

**Beta by Warrior Nun**

**Hopefully better.**

**Comments are highly welcome and encourage.**

' _Conversation between Zanpakuto and Shinigami_

_Z_ _**anpakuto talking** _

_******888** _

As the relatively young female Shinigami, Rukia shunpo to the Kuchiki Manor to make sure everything was right for Ichigo's impending arrival. It had only been a couple of months since she had stabbed him with the Spirit Sword filled with Reiatsu. Yet as he was regaining his powers back, everything was slowly returning to normal too. She enjoy seeing Ichigo rare smiles as he saw more ghosts and helped all his friends again.

"Lady Kuchiki, we have finished preparing the decorations for the party as well the guest room for Lord Kurosaki."

Rukia turn to the servant girl to nod her thanks. As she headed to the garden to make sure everything was okay. Not that she had secret ulterior motive besides wanting Ichigo happy…but she did.

Ever since Ichigo lost his powers, things went a little haywire. There was no great enemy threatening them or some end of the world scenario. But there was apprehension, like they were swimming under heavy water. Everyone felt cold, defenseless, expose, weak. Even the Captains had felt something was not right, and Rukia was willing to bet even Captain Commander.

Ichigo had saved everyone at a great cost and they couldn't protect him. Maybe it was because he had become an older brother to everyone, someone to depend. The brother who was no longer there, and now everything grieve. Regardless, everyone was training. Everyone work to make sure Ichigo would never suffer again, to protect him. To learn from their mistakes and grow of them, making Ichigo a proud brother

Izura Kira, Isane Kotetsu Rangiku Matsumoto, Yumichika and Shuhei Hisagi and Rukia all managed to get Bankai. Even Hanataro Yamada managed to work on his shunpo to keep up with a regular Shinigami. Even Kenpachi Zaraki fought harder, saying he want to get stronger for Ichigo. Not that he was the only Captain doing so. Nii-sama and Captain Hitsugaya train harder. Captain Kurostuchi did more experiments than before. Captain Unohana and Captain Ukitake work together work to heal him and improve the Healing Kido techniques. Even Captain Shunsui Kyoraku stopped drinking so much. Shinji Hirako and Kensei Mugurma both became captains of 3rd and 9th. Captain Komamura was more active in with everyone became a pillar of strength, surprisingly. Captain Son-Fueg, even herself, was pushing herself more as well her division.

Now with Ichigo again with his power, they were all like little kids, eager to show him their progress. To show him now they were going to protect him now. And….hopefully to get him to stay, she had irk feeling that was the 5th Captain position wasn't filled yet. That the others felt the same, Rukia thought as she walked to the kitchen, to check on the ice cream she was preparing.

Her **Sode no Shirayuki,** gave a gently hum, at the sight of ice cream. As Rukia check on the ice cream, her Zanpakuto giggled, as she usually does with everything with that involved ice, before walking to the garden.

"Hey Rukia, It is everything ready?" Renji yelled behind her walking towards her.

"Yeah, got that paperwork done?" Rukia replied when he reached her.

Renji grimaced at the memory of the mountains that pile his desk he had to tackle to be at the welcome party. Byakuya was a slave driver as usual. "Yeah, didn't go with Matsumoto last night to stay up to finish."

"Wow, all for Ichigo?"

"Yeah…well… I kinda of… want to ….talk him into stay," Renji said rubbing the back for his neck blushing. That was something Renji want Rukia to necessary know. Yet, as usually he felt compelled to tell her everything, all but the most important, his crush on her.

"You too?"Rukia voice bought him back to reality.

"Yeah, wait-what?"

"I have being thinking on how to make Ichigo stay. I mean, he have spent more time here since the Ginjō Kūgoand has more ties here than in the Living World."

"I know, he belongs here," Renji agreed, as they arrived to the Kuchiki famous garden where the party was going to be held. He held back a snort at the crappy décor of the rabbit Chappy, the Rabit personal Rukai was obsesses with.

"Who belongs here?" The cold stoic voice of Byakuya startled them as Rukia was about to say something. Both of them frozen before turn. While Byakuya Kuchiki soften a bit since Ichigo, he was still hard to understand and get closer too.

"Nii-sama, we were talking about Ichigo. He is coming to Soul Society, and we decide to thrown him a welcome party."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow as he read between the lines. It was clear in that Rukia want Ichigo to stay given the fact she had strong feelings for the human boy. He was still unsure how he felt about that. Or how he felt about Ichigo, not that he let himself think about that.

As for Renji, going by his comment earlier about belonging here and the amount paperwork done in the morning. He felt same too. Maybe Ichigo staying here could help things, Byakuya thought, since his arrival got Renji to do work.

Byakuya glance at the garden which was beautifully decorated with the Chappy images. Rukia truly had outdone herself; it was clear in all her efforts.

Yet despite of that, Byakuya was still unsure. He respected the human boy, as he managed to do things that were simply impossible. But that same boy also bought things he had long thought death. Desire he never thought he had. Resentment on how careless he treats his own life. The need to protect Ichigo … from Ichigo, consumed Byakuya at times.

As well, the need for more cold baths, as his dreams burn him. One than once Byakuya had found himself thinking about the human boy. Wonder if he was okay. Was he adjusting okay? What he had decided to do with his life? But he was too afraid to see him. Without mentioning, no excuse to do so either.

Byakuya had to force himself to stop thinking about the boy. As the millions of ideas he had come up with to give him his power back. He had to force himself to believe Ichigo was safe. When he heard Ginjo had contacted Ichigo. He felt his heart stop. Not that Ichigo betraying Soul Society. He was sure Ichigo would never betray his friends any more he could hurt them. But Byakuya was afraid of Ichigo getting hurt.

Byakuya dismissed those thoughts, he didn't want to pounder on them too much.

_**Maybe you should, Master** _ _, his Zanpakuto_ _**Senbonzakura** _ _remarked._

'Hush Senbonzakura, there are things that should not be thought as they would bring nothing.' _Expect pain_ thought Byakuya.

_**I beg the differ, Master**_ _**there has not be a moon shine for quite a while. The all glimpse are when He is ment- Excuse me Master.**_ _Senbonzakura finished as he turn to hear something only he could._

Byakuya only raise again his eyebrow at the strange behavior of Senbonzakura.

"Don't worry, Nii-sama. I would make sure everything is clean," Rukia rant broke through his thoughts.

Byakuya lift his hand to stop the on-going rant. "It is of no problem to use the garden for this party. I am sure Kurosaki would appreciate the effort. You did the décor so skillfully. As for the cleaning the garden, get the servants to do so. You need to rest. I highly doubt you been sleeping since the news of Kurosaki impending arrival."

"Oh thank you, Nii-san," Rukai said throwing herself to Byakuya's arms for a hug. Gradually Byakuya place his arms around small shoulders in awkward embrace. Rukia tensed before hugging him tighter, enjoying the small gesture.

Rukia pull back seconds later glassy eye, as Byakuya declare she still had a party to organize. She smiled, nodding. "You may use Renji as you see fit. Use him well." Byakuya replied, walking away enjoy inwardly Renji squeak of protest. And the list of duty Rukia began to given him.

' _Ah the simple pleasure of life'_

Strangely enough those were the similar thoughts of the other Captains. Captain Kurostuchi typed away in his mega computers, writing ideas to study Ichigo as a soon as he arrive. More so he has been experiencing strange sensations whenever he thought of boy. Nemu fought hard the slight worry off her face as she saw her father's interest for the human boy. She hoped for the first time, her father failure.

Meanwhile Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya sat at his cushion drinking a fast cooling tea thanks to Zanpakuto, **Hyōrinmaru.** As he was trying to ignore the more than ample woman whine about her latest alcohol conduce headache. Likewise, how she was going to outdrink Hisagi at Ichigo's not-so secret welcome party.

_**Master, have you thought about your feelings for Master Ichigo? Hyorinmaru** _ _ask out of nowhere._

Toshiro spat out the sip he was drinking directly at Rangiku Matsumoto. ' _Hyorinmaru'_ he snapped at his dragon. As Matsumoto whine about her …assets all wet, making Toshiro fight down a blush.

_**While I am from water and ice and do enjoy them enormously. I do appreciate some non-blizzard days. As well I would like some sleep without waking a five feet over my head.** _

' _Hyorinmaru.'_ stammer out a blushing Toshiro as last dream entered his mind again. Thank god, Matsumoto had left, and the blush came back full force making the room's temperature drop considerable.

_**Master I do believe it is for the best for you to confess.** _

' _I don't think so. I rather have a brittle friendship with him. If not an acquaintance at best, prefer that than nothing at all.'_

_**This may sound old and over use proverb. But it is not better to know than to not? Beside I truly believe if he does not see how wonderful you are. Then he not might the One.** _

' _Thanks_ , _Hyorinmaru. But I am not blind. Everyone believes I am but a child. I highly doubt Ichigo sees me any other way than that. Beside you have seen who else desires him. Ichigo has caught the interest of many powerful and better people.'_

_**Ichigo does not care about money, statue, frame or other trivial things, you know this. He cares about what is inside. I believe it is you who has giving up before even starting or trying.** _

' _Bu-'_

_**Looking for excuses, master, I seen have Ichigo even battled with him. I do believe you have a chance. But you fear.** _

' _I would- Hyorinmaru?'_ Toshiro ask as Hyorinmaru whipped his head to left listen to something the other couldn't.

_**Excuse me, Master. You must leave, but do think about Master Ichigo Kurosaki.** _

' _Wait, Hornimaru what is going on?'_

_**Don't worry, Master, I am here. It is just that Ichigo is coming soon.**_ It was the last thing Toshiro heard, weary by Hyornimaru behavior. Toshiro to promise to ask him later what did he knew and what was going on. As he walk towards the window sought out Ichigo's Reiatsu, ignoring the other two vizards.

Shinji Hirako and Kensei Mugurma look up at the sky as they wait together for the other vizards to come. Hiyori had helped finishing the relocation; the vizards were finishing the transition back into Soul Society. They were all waiting for Ichigo to arrive. And decide, neither to stay in Soul society or not.

"Say, Shinji, are you going to tell him?" Kensei Mugurma asked the burning question on both their minds.

"I don't maybe." Shinji replied honestly. "I… first I need to see how Ichigo is. He barely got his powers back. I don't know if he came handle being the Alpha."

"Yeah, but maybe this is what the chance we need. Shinji we need to the face the truth. Since Ichigo lost his power, things went to the crapper. When he was losing his powers, thing were okay, then bang distrust, and paranoia ran wild when he lost them. Now that he has them back, Soul society has once again thriving. Soul Society needs Ichigo. But it is Ichigo who doesn't need us. Maybe we should, you know, use this to trick him."

"You know what the means right?"

"I know. I hate it, the idea of betraying him like this. But look at Soul Society, before the rumor of Ichigo coming and now. Not only that, we need him. We are his pack, we, you submitted to him. We need him to lead us. Despite how that pains me to said. Beside you know, it is the season again. We need a strong Alpha for the Betas."

"I know, I know. I can't shake the feeling something is going to happen."

"Something with Ichigo?"

"Isn't that always?"

"Truth. I guess, there is no choice."

They glance back the sky waiting for the uncontrolled passionate who swept everyone off our feet.

In the barrack of Captain of 13th Captain Shunsui Kyoraku and Captain Jushiro Ukitake were drink, the former drinking his own sake as the other drink tea. Alongside Captain Retsu Unohana, Captain Sajin Komamura, and Captain Soi-Fueg who came unexpected to discuss the once again the candidates for the 5th Captain position.

"How about Izura Kira?" Question Captaion Shunsui.

"I do believe in his ability but I however feel he does not possess the strength to lead. I know he has done greatly up to now in 3rd leading the squad. But I do believe it is because he is drowning himself to avoid certain things." Captain Jushiro Ukitake explained, sipping his tea.

"You should consider Shuhei Hisagi" Captain Sajin Komamura spoken in his usually growl manner.

"Oh, yeah, wonderful man, he is. Strong, dependable, and kind," Ukitake nodded smiling as usual.

"That boy can hold his liquor." Kyoraku smiling, wallowing his sake drink.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Son-Fueg spoke in a neutral voice, making everyone whip their head to her, in utter surprise.

"My my, I never thought you thought of Ichigo so highly." Kyoraku said pulling his straw hat down more.

"I don't but I am not going to ignore how much influence Ichigo has. I know I am not the only one who has notice. I do believe in making Ichigo Kurosaki as Captain for containment purpose."

"I don't think Ichigo as a threat, Son- Fueg." Ukitake frown over his teacup.

"I know, Ukitake-san. Yet I don't have the same beliefs. Especially with everything that has happen," Son-Fueg replied, ignoring the stares from her comment. The Winter War was still fresh in everyone's mind and soul. Without count the other invasion like the Bounts, Murasama, as Kasumioji incident and Kageroza Inaba. Betrayals, lies, and deceptions were getting to her.

"I wish to not harm him anymore," Ukitake said looking at the tea in his hand after several moments.

_But who is going to protect us?_ Son- Fueg wanted to ask. Ichigo had done more than enough to prove his loyalty to his friends. But there was doubt, speaking to her; Aizen had once being like that. Protecting his friends.

While there was a difference between them, another part of her said but the voice told her there was a chance that Ichigo may hurt them, unintentionally. Without thinking, Ichigo could do lot of damage. Since the lost of his power, he did cause some unintentional pain Ichigo had too much sway in people's heart. Even in her.

Son-Fueg didn't know when it happened. When her dislike and distrust turn admiration and respect. When her disdain turn into something else…something like awe and such. She didn't know how to describe it. She became at awe at his strength, at his power, at will and passion.

She was struck by his determination to not let any injustice be done. How he was willing to listen and know everything before judging. How he saw what no one saw. How he was willing to help and forgive. She could still remember how he stood up for Gin Ichimaru, when he was going to be kill for his treason.. At the length he was going for to protect him despite Gin protest and surprise.

***Flaskback

_All the Ten Captains stood in silence as all Shinigami saw Gin Ichimaru walking in a white prisoner kimono to the makeshift execution area. Since the Ryoka of Ichigo destroy the Twin Punishment, all executions, the few there were, done with a sword. Old school._

_Gin stood with his never ceasing creepy grin and closed eye like if they were wasting his time. Just like the old days. Despite, he was covered with bruises; the handcuffs and collar were draining his Reiatsu. His hair dishevel and dirt in his face. One of the guards pushed him to his knees, as the other began reading his charges._

" _For the crime of attempts of murder Captains of Gotei 10, you are found guilty. For aid in the massacre of the former 46 elders, for aid the criminal Sosuke Aizen, in the following_ _Hollowfication_ _…."_

_Son- Fueg grew disgust once again she listened to the charges. How could someone do all that? And get nothing in return, like him. Only blind loyalty, a small voice in her head replied. In_ _all her time spent investigating him, Tosen and_ _Aizen, She could not find a reason for him to follow him. Azien didn't have anything on him to force him Azien didn't trick him neither; Gin did everything in free will._

" _And treason against Soul Society. Gin Ichimaru, you are sentence to death." The guard turned towards the bend figure of Gin as the other guard a-line his sword to his neck. "Do you have any last words?"_

" _I failed." Gin replied in never-ending grin. Filled with disgust and angry, all the Captains and few of the lieutenants held back a snarl or a cry. Matsumoto held back her tears as Izura Kira. How could he say that? Pure angry filled her up. Did he really want blood and death for pure enjoyment?_

_The sunlight reflected as the sword beginning to fall down. Clash… echo as the guard's sword crash with an unusually but recognizable blade. Ichigo Kurosaki._

_Dressed also in a white kimono yet for a patient in recovery not for a prisoner sent to death, drench in sweat, flushing and panting as he use what little strength he had._

" _When are you going to learn to not kill people? And learn to listen. That is why Aizen took advantage of, of your blind duty to outdated laws. That's why he went mad, and that's why you are all weak."_

" _Kurosaki, he is a criminal. He has to die." I yelled, as rage filled me. How could Ichigo defend him?_

" _Tell me, Son-Fueg do you know why?" Ichigo yelled back as he push the guard away and stood beside Gin still kneeling with utter surprise._

_Those words stop me for a second. He knew? He knew why? How could he know? "Still he has found been guilty!"_

" _Guilty? And you are you not? Are not guilty? For not investigating more, ah? For not finding why? For not noticing Aizen before? You are the Captain of the 2 division. Stealth, Investigation, Espionage are just some of the things to do. How could you not see the clues in front of you?"_

" _What are you talking about, Kurosaki?" the stoic voice of Kuchiki yelled. Noticing for the first how everyone had their hand on their sword and Command-Captain Yamamoto stood with one eye open._

_Ichigo shook his head, swaying a bit as he did. Immediately some took a step forward to help him but didn't as Gin stand_ _up faster than rest. Gin held up him gently but firmly with an open concern look shocking everyone._

" _You," Ichigo steady himself, as he grab Gin's collar,"why the hell didn't you said something? Why are you being a coward?"_

" _Kurosaki, there are some things you still don't know."_

_"For someone who beat the hell out of me to test me, you still don't know me."_

" _Kurosa-"_

" _Goddamnit call me Ichigo. Why does everyone call me by last name?" Ichigo shook his head, before gripping at Gin collar. "You have said my name before do it now. Especially since you are so determine to death like coward."_

" _Ichigo, watch your mouth. You don't know me." Gin said with his serious grin._

" _NO, I know you better than you know yourself. I know why you join Aizen and Tosen. I know what he did to Matsumoto. I know what the corrupt third seat did. I know how you didn't kill the 46 elders since you left a trail of crumbles to follow. Even still, after you left to Hueco Mundo. So yeah, I know you."_

_Silence following that was tense with disbelief, shock and hurt._

" _How?"_

" _I kn-" Ichigo began before a cough shook him. Burning an image of a weaken Ichigo yet with a willing still so strong it could beaten anyone there. It was harsh and incredible, humbling. Disbelief reign high._

" _Idiot, go back to Unohana. Theirs is no redemption for me despite everything." Gin grabbed Ichigo and pushed him towards Unohana. Ichigo hold his stand, drop his head down, letting his hair covered his eyes._

" _Would death give you the redemption you seek?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Fine, then I would give it." Before anyone could process those word such less stop it. Ichigo thrust his sword in Gin's chest._

_With an open surprise and thankfulness, Gin smiled a real smile."Thank you."_

" _Gin Ichimaru_ , _you are dead for this moment on." Ichigo said, pulling back his sword, but still caught Gin as he fell down, placing his right hand over the wound. "…Have your redemption." He glanced around us. "See him dead. See his injustice punishment complete." Before push what little spirit pressure Reiatsu into him. Healing him, "so you now live."_

_Utter and naked shock was reflected on everyone as the weak Ichigo force his_ _Reiatsu_ _to heal Gin. Before passing out and Gin yelling in fear for Ichigo. Calling his name, calling him names, yelling at Unohana to heal him. Complete different from the Gin from the old days, from the cold joker in Aizen army, from the indifferent prisoner before._

_This was the real Gin. The one only Ichigo saw, find, and now saved._

*****End of Flashback

Command-Captain Yamamoto had forgiven Gin Ichimaru, since he did technically dead. He was place as the 3rd seat in the 3rd division since it was the only place he was semi tolerant. It was the only division with almost all the vizards. It was one of the two divisions under the watch the 24/7 and with restrictions, too. Some people were starting to call it that Outcast, and Freaks divisions.

Yet they stay, regardless. They stay, dealing with the stare and hatred. Because they follow Ichigo, with almost blind loyalty. At his request they stay at Soul Society, even if Ichigo doesn't know about the bullying they suffer.

Son- Fueg opened her mouth to speak, as a huge spirit pressure force her to stop. She glanced at the window, seeing the familiar red and black Reiatsu.

"It looks someone is back." Kyoraku sipping his sake, grinning yet as abruptly it came, it left. "Or perhaps not?"

******88888

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **~Readers**
> 
> **For those that are following. Thank you, greatly.**
> 
> **For those that have favorite me. Thank you, immensely.**
> 
> **For those that have tried this but have felt it was too badly written or did not liked this. I appreciate you for trying this story.**
> 
> **But due to you, readers whom like this or not, I have taken a harsh but necessary decision. I currently have 10 chapters. 3 chapters unpublished and 7 published from Golden Cage. Masque's Harlequin, I have 4 chapters, 2 published and 2 unpublished.**
> 
> **I have not been able to write much due to the search for a Beta. Like I said, PaperFox19 and I had to break are relationship of Writer/Beta for to circumstances. But I have finally one, Warrior Nun.  
> **
> 
> **As for comments that I appreciate so I can grow as a writer of using wrongfully Bleach terms, grammar and the tenses confusion, which I apologize for. I have meditated on the issues and came to reasonable yet ruthless per say decision.**
> 
> **I am going to redo all 7 Golden Cage chapters and update the 3 unpublished. So far I have done the the first 2 chapters in Golden Cage and have update them. Masque's Harlequin, I am going to redo the 2 chapters and the update the 2 others.**
> 
> **The changes are going the following; change everything in from 1 person point of view to 3 person's view thus a narrative view, change the tense to present past tenses, constant and precise Bleach Terms, grammar errors and hopefully more descriptively.**
> 
> **I understand if you decide to stop following or favorite. But this has to be done.**
> 
> **~PlainReader**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,  
> This new and improve chapter thanks to PaperFox19.  
> I did change a bit.  
> I have to say in this chapter there a bit of lemon or smut or Mature scenes. But personally I don’t think so. It is more soft than anything, nothing ‘hardcore’
> 
> *******

****8888 Hanataro Yamada POV

I stood shaking as I saw the three men appear in front of me.

I was just picking the some herds that Unohana Taichou needed to keep up with Kurostuchi’s Taichou poisons. Now I walking backwards away from the three mean looking Shinigamis probably from Division 11th. As dread full me up as I know I was doom. I was weak, I knew that. At best I was decent at Heal Kido. No way, I could fight or run.

 “Look at what we got boys” the biggest one said grin at his companions. A tall skinny man with teeth showing smile ran his eyes over my body with clear lust.

While the other was had an Afro was smirk, “Do you think he is going to run?”

“No, if he know what is good for him,” says the skinny man.

“But it be fun if he did,” the fat man laughed, leaning forward.

“Ex-ex-excu-excuse me. I am ju-just get-ting herbs. I-I-I wo-ould be le-leav-ing.” I barely manage out as fear took over, more than with I was with Kuchiki Taichou in the Las Noches. Looking for a escape, I grip the basket’s handle hard, ready to ran for it, but the Afro-man shunpo to my side and gripped my shoulder, “Where do you think you are going?”

“Yeah, we are going to have to fun,” the fat man took my top ripping as ran his grabby-hands over my bare chest, revolt filled me.

“No- no please. Stop,” I twist, trying to get away, but the skinny man grabs my ass, groping it, laughing.

“Don’t worry, you going to enjoy it soon.” ripping my bottoms, exposing me as I still struggle, tears running down uncontrollably.

“Let him go,” an eerie cold voice frozen them still.

The three men turn around to see a tall unfamiliar man dress in a Shinigami clothes partially cover by a brown cape. He had high cheek bone and refine features, a healthy golden tan that enhance his lean but well- tone body.

All but the skinny man release their hold on me, probably trying to determine the threat level. Or they assume, he was non or low threatening.

I stare at the man, I knew that man too well, I knew that deep voice as the bright orange-red hair.

Ichigo Kurosaki

Shame and utter humiliation flooded me. Of all the people, it have to be him. More tears ran down, I cried thinking about all the things that were probably going through Ichigo’s mind. How pathetic I was. How weak. How unworthy I was to be a Shinigami getting almost raped by my OWN comrades. Was I never going to be any more than a weakling in his eyes?

If there had been chance with Ichigo, which was highly unlikely, it was gone. Ichigo had to be disgusted with me. No way, Ichigo was going to accept someone so pathetic and weak like me. I couldn’t defend myself. I was not blind; I knew Ichigo had the attention of many captains.

“I said let him go, now,” he repeated with a dangerous tone in his voice.

“Who are you?” the Afro man asked.

This time Ichigo didn’t say anything, as he let his retisu go, making the men fall to their knees. Gasping, and choking, Ichigo walked calmly to the skinny man placing his sword at the man’s neck. “You are going to straight to Son-Fueg, tell how you are to be taken to Maggot Nest. If I don’t, consider yourself dead. Understand?” Ichigo said pressing his sword to his neck, cut ever so faintly.

“Leave,” Ichigo retract his sword and his retisu, as the men struggle to get up before collapsing down. “And tell everyone, that Hanataro is under my protection. Any harm, no matter how small, is like harming me.” Ichigo took his cape off gently placed it on my shaking shoulders.

I sat staring nothing in front with tears running free, as he covered me. “It is okay Hanataro. Everything going to be alright.” Ichigo rubbed small circles in my back as he picked me up bridal style.

 

****88 Ichigo POV

 

I felt Hanataro wrap his arms around my neck in a death grip. The shaking grew into uncontrolled trembles and the cries into gasps. I was sorely tempted to kill those Shinigami, as I grip Hanataro, whispering and consoling him.

_**“Let me kill them”**_ Shiro says for the first time in a serious. Cold and fill with menace.

‘Why?’, I ask my Hollow Shiro through thought instead of talking to not scare Hanataro.

_**“They call us beasts. Rule by our lust and anger. But there are rules, few rules but there are still rules we follow. One of them is to not take that which is not given willing freely. We don’t force ourselves upon anyone. That is crime beyond forbidden.”** _

‘But he is a Shinigami, Shiro? You say you hate them.’

_**“He is one of the Chosen.”**_ I grip Hanataro tighter at the new, gently pulling his neck to my face. Smelling him, I inhale the sweetness smell of musk with a hint of lavender, a growl threatened to out.

‘Shiro, is there any way to protect him without Marking him or Mating?'

**_“Given him some of our reiatsu.  It would mark him as a pack member. When he is attack our reiatsu would shot out towards the attackers given him a chance to run. As well tell us, where he is to find him." _ **

'Shiro, we would talk about this later.’ I sense Shiro nodded, slowly walking out of the forest into the Divison 4 barracks staying on the outskirts for Hanataro’s sake.Before using shunpo to Hanataro’s dorm room, as I drew closer. I lay him down on the bed, still hugging him whispering sweet nothings, enjoying the warmth from him.

“Are you okay?” I ask after the tears and hiccups stop, slowly petting his hair, taking in his flushed red, tear stricken face.Hanataro nodded, never loosening his grip on my shirt.

“Do you need something? I don’t know if you would hurt, but if you need Unohana. I can go get her.” He shook his head, dropping his head, muttering something. Gently I grab his cheek lifting his face, caressing it with my thumb. I couldn’t help but get lost in those dark blue eyes, staring at me, he looked delicate, fragile but there was something that says he was strong. I clear my head, ignoring the pang of desire to push him down.

“What do you need?”

“Bath,” Hanataro muttered. “I –I – I want to bathe.”

I nod and take him in my arms, grab his small bucket of bath supplies, fresh clothes, and carried him to the bathroom of the Division in Flash step, Not wanting someone to see him like that. I stood in front of the bathroom, waiting for Hanataro enter.

“You don’t have to stay here. I can- can- “ I shook my head, kneeling down to be at eye-level. ”I know, but I want to be here. I want to protect you I want to be here to support you. I want to be here, Hana.” Hanataro’s heart swells as he hear those words, before launching himself at me, hugging me.

“Thank you.” As Hanataro took his bath, while I stood guarding, ignoring the questioning looks from the others as they pass. Distracting everyone that wants to bathe.

‘Shiro. Why is Hanataro a Chosen?’

_**“I don’t know, Kingy. You are both an Alpha and Beta. He is without a doubt a Beta and to find a Beta able to stand your reiatsu was going to be hard. Yet you found one. You must have noticed how he handle your spirit pressure. He didn’t seem to suffer when you unleash our reiatsu earlier. It makes sense now? Mostly no one could handle it. Given the fact of our spirit pressure reiatsu, along side all the other power I have manage to get. And the possible future, of more the need of a strong mate is great. Hanataro can stand it, so he is a Choosen I guess."** _

‘What do you think about him?’ I question everyone in this inner world, that was made up of Muramama, Zangetsu, Shiro and Yuki.

They all smile before Zangetsu spoken in his usual gravel voice, _ **“we are part of your soul, Ichigo. He or she that makes you happy, makes us happy. We appreciate your concern and desire to involve us in this. But this is your future happiness. We are happy if you are happy."**_

_**“But I have said, we want someone strong.”**_ Shiro smirk walking behind him. Placing an arm his shoulder.

_**“Shiro!”**_ Zangetsu

**“No, Zangetsu. Shiro is right as you. Ichigo, we are you as you are us. The mates you love, we would love. Never doubt that. Your happiness is worth to us more than you can imagine. But Shiro is right, as much as we don’t want to influence or make you pick someone for because of us. But Ichigo, you need strong mates. “** Muramasa said, stepping forward place his hand on Zangetsu shoulder, looking straight at Ichigo.

_“And Ichigo, we don’t mean strong mate is in power. That is important but…You need strong mate, in heart, mind, soul, in the good and bad. Someone with similar willing to protect, to sacrifice everything. With the same determination, and intelligence. Someone that can forgive and accept. Someone that listen and has their own thoughts. You would need multiple mates, because you are too powerful for just one. You have all this, all this traits make you a formidable opponent with or without your powers. Those are the reasons, people follow you Ichigo.You are strong and powerful beyond what you think.”_ Yuki said, from his spot under the tree.

‘Thanks you guys, that means a lot.’ Ichigo sent, ‘it is just I never really thought about anyone like that. Or least I don’ t think so. I know I have people who do. But I don’t know what to do. I just pretend to not notice.’

_**“Don’t worry Kingy, you got the best matchmakers in the universe,”**_ smirk Shiro.

‘Somehow that makes me worry more,’ I shot back. Enjoy how everyone laughing at Shiro’s manly squeals of indignation.

“Ichigo?” A soft voice broken through my thought. I glance to the door, as fresh bath Hanataro stood. His face flushed red from the heat, and refresh, most like he haven’t been attack a few hours ago. Killing a pang of desire that had shoot through me, instead replacing with angry.

“Sorry, was talking to Shiro.” I shaking my head, placing my arms around Hanataro, guiding him back to his room.

“Shiro?”

“He is my Hollow. Nice guy once you get pass the whole thing about being a hollow and have homicidal tendencies.”

“Really?” Hanataro ask with wide eyes in surprise.

“Yeah, if you ever want, I can introduce him to you. I promise you he wouldn’t hurt you.”

“Really? How?”

“He likes you.” I said calmly watch Hanataro from the corner of my eyes, blushing like mad. Making me smile, maybe I didn’t know what exactly I was going to doing, but hopeful my feelings would guide me right direction.

“Hanataro, I want to ask you something.” I said as they step in Hanataro’s room.

 

****888 Hanataro POV

 

I turn towards Ichigo still fighting the blush from the earlier comment. I couldn’t believe it, Shiro liked me.

Regardless if he was a hollow, he was a part of Ichigo and he liked me!!!

I could die happy. I clearing my head, before answering,

“What is it?”

Ichigo stood looking straight at me, “I want to give you my reiatsu.”

“W-Wh-What?” I strummer out, complete shock.

“I want to give you my reiatsu. Nothing is going to change or happen to you. You won’t notice. But if anything happen, it would protect you. Not that I think you are weak or that… I just want you to safe. I mean, I want to protect you…. Did I screw this up?” Ichigo waving his hands before dropping them, looking like a defeated puppy.

I had to smile. I couldn’t believe it. Just what lengths Ichigo was going to protect me.

Me!!!

What did I do to deserve this???

But –wait this mean he saw me a charity case. Something that needs to be protect like baby chick or little ducking???

“Hanataro?” I clear my head turn to see Ichigo who had moved, and now was hovering above me, sharing the same breathe.

“I-I-I…” I try to said thinking what about we were talking about. Reiatsu, right.

“Yes,” he murmur, brush my a semi- wet hair from my face. I gulp, “y-yyou can,” whispering.

Ichigo smirk, “thanks. I need you to lay down.”

With total trust, I lay down on the bed, never taking my eyes from him. “I am going to open your shirt bit, Hana.” Ichigo said stare at me back, gently opening my black Shinigami top, I could feel heat coming off of him. “I need to press my hand above your heart. This is the only method I know. Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable.” As he gently scrape his fingertips over the expose skin, as he placed his rough hand on my heart unaware, of the feeling burning me. I had to fight back a moan, and the lust-fog filling my senses. “I would be gentle, tell me if you feel uncomfortable and I would stop.” I bit my lip, at the double meaning in that sentence, nodding.

Ichigo gently press his hand down as the warmth push down spreading throughout my body. Burning me with each wave, consuming me sending every nerve taut with pleasure. I couldn’t help moan, writhing at the pleasure. With each surge it got stronger, it building on, pushing me closer to the edge. All too soon it end, in one strong push, send me over, in a explosion of complete and utter pleasure. Losing all sense of time, place, space. In a silent scream, I came, gasping for air, riding out the aftershocks. Blinking, I try to regain senses. Immediately I saw Ichigo absolute embarrassment flooded me.I glance down my soil pants, before drop my head down letting the tears fall.

“Hanataro, Hanataro. What is wrong?” Ichigo whispers stroking my cheek.

“I am sorry,” I murmur, turn away from him.

“For what?”

“For being so disgusting. Kami, I am so sorry, Ichigo.”

“Hanataro, look at me,” Ichigo commanded, pulling my head towards him.

Blinking away the tears, I turn to see him. Getting my breath caught in my throat as I saw his eyes a shade dark from their normal brown eyes. A slight flushed, and his lips bleeding from where him bit down. “Never apologize for liking this. Never apologize for liking my touch. Mostly of all never said you are disgusting. You are not. I would not tolerate you thinking so. Understood?”

I nodded shocked at his words. He stared at me for a minute more, before he let me go. He got a light green kimono, before turning away giving me privacy to change.

“Sleep, Hana. I will see you tomorrow. We will talk okay.” Ichigo said as he lay beside me, stroking my hair, turning my brain to muck, leading to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ********  
> SO….. there it goes.  
> I hope you like it. I have to say I tried to the character with their characteristics. But I was hard than expect. Sorry if seem not so.  
> Comments are appreciated. Any pointers are appreciated too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “This normal conversation”  
> ‘Thoughts’ Italic  
> “Shiro (Ichigo’s hollow)” Italic bold underline  
> “Zangetsu” Bold Italic  
> “Yuki aka Hōgyoku “ Italic underline  
> Muramasa bold
> 
> _______

****8888 Ichigo POV

I continue stroking Hanataro’s hair as we look at the sun going down, not quiet sunset yet getting close. Sighing, I looked down at Hanataro. I became filled with mixed feelings. Maybe let my emotions direct way not such a good idea, like the Kisuke incident. I didn’t want to force Hanataro into anything, or want to hurt Hanataro either, like Kisuke.

I remembered back when Yuuri first spoke to me. I was usually cautious of those around me,despite of the way I act. But he did prove to be trustworthy, I  trust him immediately, unusual. Even I didn’t know if the voice had ulterior motives. From what I could deduce, Yuuri was me as a part of me, but he was not me…like Yuki but not quite.

Yet, as much I want to continue to pursue the origins of Yuuri, I couldn’t. Yuuri was right. The void was growing. It was eating me. Slowly eating bits right now it was of outskirts of my inner world, soon it would devour everything. After a few more conversation with Yuuri, I decide to talk with Shiro and Zangetsu. I could still remember how it went.

I had lain in on a bed, as I enter my inner world as I usual did ever since I got my powers back. I couldn’t help it. I had missed Zangetsu and even Shiro, along with Muramasa and Yuki.

When I first did enter my inner world, I was in shock. There was no tall glass buildings, no sideways standing. Instead there was in a pond with a cherry blossom tree beside, and with rock surrounds the pond, the sky clear and the ground similar to spread out forever.

“ _ **Ichigo Kurosaki**_ ” the gravelly voice echo was behind me. I turn to see, Zangetsu, standing on top of the sword, dressed in his usually black cape ripping at the bottom. His hair wild wavy hair swaying in the wind and his ever present sunglass covering his eyes, he hasn’t change a bit.

“Zangetsu!!!” I ran hugging him without how unmanly that look or seemed. I had a part of my soul back.

“ ** _Don’t forget me, Kingy_**.” Shiro smirk as he appear behind me. He too, dress in his usual copy outfit of mine Shinigami clothes. His hair pale white yet long as my as it curly slightly around his neck and ears. His features were sharp and refine now and his body was still well tone, lean as taller.

“Shiro,” I shouted happily I throw my arms around the hollow, shocking him by the unexpected friendly gesture.

“ _ **Kingy?”**_

“Kami, you have no idea how I missed you, idiot.” I murmur against his shoulder.

“ **What about us?** ” a cool voice said. I glance up to see the ever indifferent altitude of Muramasa, with another tall man Yuki. The former dress his white pants and trench coat, with purple embroidery, fur collar and purple ascot with ruby. His dark shaggy hair push back, but still spike out and his turquoise eyes glow within purple oval. As the other man, Yuki stood his black pants and long sleeves tight high collar kimono contrasting against his white skin. His hair push back yet strand fall into forehead, not quite hiding the diamond line cross his forehead. I let go of Shiro ran towards them hugging them both. I spent hours and hours talking, sparring, and just spent with them day after day.

Till Zangetsu and him become one, perfecting their bond. Getting strong by learning how to wield him better, protect our blind spots, learning how to make their weaknesses a strength. Shiro and I accepted each other. I came to accept his primitive nature to kill, to sometimes enjoy it, to accept wholesome his dark, mad side. Shiro came to accept my merciful nature and my compassionate side as rational and intelligent, and to be honest more human, but only towards me. I bonded with Muramasa as well as he did with Zangetsu. Manage to get Shikai and Bankai with him, fight with him in perfect sync. As For Yuki, I taught him to protect himself, not wanting Yuki to think I want to use him. Something that Yuki found funny and appreciated, but Yuki still made me know how to use him to fight. Just in case.

The family relationship only lasted for a couple of weeks. Not because the Hollow hunting and the occasional Soul Society visits. It didn’t disrupt us, it was because I began to noticing something. Now that I thought about it, it was a week before I met the Voice, I so kindly named Yuuri. I had noticed how I was struck with a loneness feeling even surround with friends. With envy when I saw someone complete relax in someone arms or in my. A jealously for that safety, something I didn’t know or want; the need for someone to understand me, without using words.

I had thought is finally my hormones kick in, but I had by mistake wonder off in my inner world to find a small black hole slowly creeping in sucking everything. I had built a mountain on it, block it as cover it. I had no idea what it is or what it meant, and I had wanted to ask Zangetsu and the rest, but as I had found them competing for the best splash dive in pond. I couldn’t.

I couldn’t ruin their happiness. Thanking Shiro, I went on pretend nothing was wrong. Checking every day how the black hole was, it progress and try to stop. I even went to Kisuke. Asking for anything side effect of the spirit sword reiatsu saying I was worried it ran out or hulk out. Kisuke had believed it, I once again thanked Shiro for my ability to lie, unfortunately he had nothing. Though Kisuke did seem interested in Shiro, it should have been a warming bell, I thought.

Rubbing my temple, I realize now that I was thinking on the past few days. I realized how far I was slipping. I glance at Hanataro, before getting a Hell Butterfly requesting Yamamoto a private meeting. As Yuuri said, the void was slowly sucking me, only by making my cage, as I spoke to Yuuri more and more often, but he never reveals what he was or wants. It was drives me nuts. When I had ask how to weld the cage, all he said was ask Shiro. I asked him if was the time was near. Before disappearing, leaving me confused.

It was only after a while, that I had asked Shiro. I still remember the conversation. As Zangetsu lay on a branch in the cherry tree, and Muramasa and Yuki sat together on the floor with me on their lap across. Enjoying the closeness as Shiro used mine stomach as a pillow. Stroking Shiro hair, I quietly ask, “Hey Shiro, it is near?” As if I had killed all the joy in the mood everyone tense.

Shiro tensed before shruggng, saying he didn’t know what I was asking. “Shiro,” I said pulling Shiro’s face towards me.

_**“How do you know?”** _

“Kisuke, why didn’t you tell me?” my voice coming out allowing some of the hurt to be heard, as I sat up between Muramasa and Yuki.

**_”I didn’t want you to hate me like before.”_ ** Wrapping himself around me.

“Why would I hate you?” I asked, running circle on Shiro’s back, ignoring how tense he got once again.

_**“What did that freak tell you?”**_ Shiro ask after a moment.

“That you were going to him soon. I asked him why. He smiled and said, because it was going to be time. Why didn’t you tell me anything? What is going to happen to you? Why do you need Kisuke’s help?” Not technically true, but he did imply it.

Shiro pull away, murmuring some intense words towards Kisuke, something about grave, his dick and chainsaw.

“Shiro,” I whispered reaching out for him.

“ _ **Ichigo,**_ ” Zangetsu said, looking down on me, ** _“give him time. It is a delicate matter. Kisuke had no right to say anything.”_ **

“He didn’t mean anything. I was visiting, and he happened to say it offhand, but what is going on?” Turning to the two men beside, that looked away. ‘ _They know,_ ’ I thought, looking back at Shiro pacing in front of me.

**_“OH, I am sure he didn’t mean anything.”_** Shiro say with bitterness.

Shiro turned to sit in front of me. ** _“Ichigo, I am a Hollow. Despite being having a more human nature, I am still ruled by nature of Hollow. There is a time in Hueco Mundo, when most Hollows go into Heat, called the Frenzy. The Heat is something every Hollow goes through, regardless of being an Alpha or Beta and it is different from every Hollow. The Frenzy is about to come, soon your pack would come and get you so you can protect them.”_**

“Pack?”

_**“Yes, Ichigo. Hollow usually go into pack, they are what you call Faccion. Remember Haibbel’s, Nel’s?**_ ” I nodded, remember the bodies of three women beside Haibel, and two weird looking-guys after Nel _ **. “You got your own.”**_

“How? Wait - who is in it?” I ask intrigued.

_**“All the Vizards, and some of the Espada you fought with. When you fight them and defeat them, they either submit to you as your leader or not. When you were training with the Vizards, their Hollow’s submit to you, I think, because they were following Shinji until you came. They don’t know their Hollow, they still think of their Hollow as a separated being, not a part of them. As for the Espada, they pick you.”** _

“Okay, I guess. Why didn’t they tell me?”

_**“I believe they didn’t want to burden you given the situation, but we are getting off topic”**_ Zangetsu said from his branch.

_**“Gee, thanks for the reminder.”**_ Shiro sneered.

**_“Glad to help,”_** chuckling, as the others try to hiding their snort by coughing.

_**“Bastards, each and every single one of y’all,”** _ Shiro drawled out, before getting serious again. _ **“The Frenzy is going to happen soon, but this time you are coming of age soon, Ichigo, That means you are going to through the Heat, thank god it is going to be after it. Not during it. Now depend on what you are, Alpha or Beta. It is going to determine your Heat, but that’s the tricky part.”**_

“Why is it hard?” I asked.

**“Explain the difference first, Shiro.”**

“Am I the last person to know,” I ask looking at Muramasa.

**“No, Ichigo. It is that in every race, species or animal. There are those whom follow and those whom lead, and those would support those to lead, the Alpha and Beta. We know this, because of our lifetime, and knowledge,”** gesturing at Yuki, whom nodded. **“You know it in a subconscious level; you need to know consciously, the difference and their meaning and such.”**

“Okay,” waving his hand to let Shiro continue.

“ _ **First, an Alpha is despite beliefs is not the strongest. The Beta is the strongest, the one to follow, the one to love regardless of unloved back. That being said, an Alpha and Beta is similar. Alphas are strong, but they are lacking something. For example, let use Byakuya, he is like the living dead, or Ulquiorra , he lacks emotions. They are Alpha, they are strong, they had people that follow them, and they get respect.”**_

“They are a pain in the ass,” I interrupt.

_**“Yeah, but they are lack emotions, passions, and ect. Now a Beta has all that, they don’t lack anything, because of that, they are stronger than an Alpha. Otherwise, they wouldn’t be. It is their passion to protect, for revenge, for love that makes them strong. With me?”** _

I nodded, starting to have a foreboding feeling.

_**“Okay, here is the thing. Alphas don’t need a Beta. It is a Beta who needs an Alpha, but it is also that a Beta doesn’t need a Alpha, yet a Alpha does.”** _

“Wait what?” confused, I glance around.

_"Do you remember going to Hueco Mundo, Ichigo?”_ Yuki asked at me. I nodded.

“ _Well, most were Alpha, you did meet some Betas, but you don’t notice or remember, like Loly and Menoly, two Arrancar that tried to kill Orihime. While you were fighting Ulquiorra, they were Betas. Imagine Ulquiorra with a fraction of that madness Loly display.”_

I shudder at that thought, there was no way I could have beaten him. If he had enjoyed, it is going to be like Zaraki yet worse.

_**“You see, Ulquiorra function alright. He doesn’t need a Beta, but the more he goes without one, the cold and more mechanical he becomes. He would become a shell, but Loly the girl Beta, remember how crazy she was? Well, without an Alpha, a Beta loses themselves to. They go crazy, because they have nothing to hold them down, but if the Betas have a pack or Faccion, or something to hold them down, they can live without an Alpha, but they tend to be to wild. So you see, both Alpha and Beta can live without the other, but there’s a price for it.”** _

I nodded, shocked at how much they mean to each other, without meaning much.

_**“Now, Betas are hard to find. Thus they are precious. I know, this is hard to consider how the beast of Espada kill that Beta, but the thing is Beta are hard to find because of their power. A Beta has complete control on whom to mate. They need someone strong to protect them from others, from madness, they need to find someone to ground them. Yet they need someone within their power range. Otherwise just the Shinigami, their spirit pressure reiatsu, would suffocate them. Beside the Beta does not have what the Alpha needs in huge difference of power. That is why the Beta didn’t mate. The lesser Arrancar were probably too weak to her, but the Espada were too strong for her. But this is where it get complicate. Say, that Beta”**_ -

“Loly,” I said, “I don’t want to get confused.”

Shiro smile, before going on. _ **“Let’s say Loly want to mate or was in heat. Then she would reject anyone weaker than her. Anyone stronger than her, would probably kill her. So in the small group left, would tried to prove themselves to her. They neither fight for the right to mate with her, if she wanted. Or she fucks them, but at the end of the heat or the last one standing or whatever. Depending how she pick them. She picks one to mate. Or if she needs more, than she take more than one. Depending on the Beta, in this case Loly, would have probably had one. It is not unusually for Beta to have more than one.”**_

“Okay,” I say, processing everything.“And you are going to go through that, and since you are me, that means, I am going to through that?”

_**“Yes, “**_ Shiro said slowly before waving his hands, “ ** _but don’t worry. In the heat, we have the option to mate or not.”_**

Confusion must have been shown in my face because Shiro went on. **_“Beta and Alpha can refuse mate as the Beta, Loly mostly likely did. A Beta goes into a secret place and hides. Somewhere its scent can’t be smelled or is protected by a guard. An Alpha gets locked into a room under guard to not harm the Beta. That’s where the only three laws of Hueco Mundo came to be. 1 Never harm a Beta, unmated or mated. 2 Never take what is not given freely. 3 Never touch a Mated Beta. The reason the third repeat the first one, is that taking a mated Beta can kill the Beta, and that it’s Alpha or Alphas lose all rationality and go in a killing spree. “_**

"Okay,” I said. “I only have three questions. “What are we? Why don’t you want to be mated? And would mated change us?” Gripping Yuki and Muramasa hand, ignoring the surprise look on everyone.

_**“Mmm, well. When an Alpha or Beta mate, depends. For example, if it a pair, one Alpha and Beta,. Then they share half their reiatsu. To marking each other they are mated and to whom. Now if it is a Beta and two Alpha, they both share their half their retisu. While the Beta has to divide it’s half into two or more depend on the number of mates. Nothing else happens, but I know there been cases depend of the Beta, that they can communicate through thought, but nothing else.”** _

“Okay, and why don’t you want to mate?” I ask after the silent grew.

**_“Well…..if I …you…we….mated it would be forever. To death. No divorce. No break-up. It is a finally deal. You never been interested in anyone that way. I don’t want to tie you with someone, because of me. I can just hide, and wait it out like the Betas in the Vizards, Ichigo.”_ ** Shiro said in hurry reaching out, hugging me. I let go of Muramasa and Yuki’s hand, and hugged him back.

“It is okay.” Ending the conversation, let a relax mood return. As I thought over everything. I talked to Yuuri after that, confirming my hunch, even Kisuke too. I need to get married if Shiro was to live. I shook my head, looked at the window again, the sun was began to set.

Thought about how I broken the news to everyone in his inner world and Kisuke. I ask everyone to follow him, as he guide to the mountain where he had blocked the black hole. It was the fifth mountain I have create to stop. Yet as I had shown them, I told them it was only the first one.

Each had a shock look, worse of all Shiro, who fell at his knees, apologizing. “Don’t,“ I say hugging Shiro, “it is not your fault. Listen, Shiro, I let Kisuke check me out. It seems this has nothing to do with you. It was me. I create it, this.” I took Shiro bridal style, and turned to Muramasa, Zangetsu and Yuki, “I go to meet Kisuke. I think Shiro needs to hear what he says. You can come too.”

In less of a second, I stood in Kisuke shop with Shiro in my arms. Zangetsu, Muramasa and Yuki beside me in front of a surprise Kisuke. Before I could say anything, four swords were pointed at Kisuke neck, and in a cold unison voices said, “What is wrong with Ichigo?”

Even Kisuke looked frighten. “Guys, please. Kisuke, just tell them what you said to me.” I say trying to calm them down.

“Mmm well, Ichigo is dying.” Kisuke said in first time in a serious tone, looking around. “Something inside of Ichigo is eating him the inside out. I don’t know what it is. It is not a virus or parasite. It also seems to be not foreign. But internal, like a Beta going mad since it was nothing to hold them down. Yet this is Ichigo’s first heat, and he has more than enough people to hold him down. It also appears, this has been happening for a while without him or anyone realize. So it is not his Hollow fault, nor anyone else. If anything, I have to say. It is possible it is because of his Hollow and you that have been keeping him here. “

**_“Is there any way to stop it?”_** Shiro asked in his high pitch voice. Showing just how worried he was.

“I am still working on it. But the only thing I can said it may stop it or control is Mating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> I am writing this because I do believe this solve some question you may have.  
> First of all, I do apologize for the grammar errors. I would double and triple my efforts in editing and ease with my transition in POVs.  
> For those who got the Kyou Kara Moah inference I do admit it given me the idea. For Yuuri and for this story. As for who he is and what in this story, you are going to have to continue read it. But I promise you to keep working on it to make it worth it.  
> As for the characters, I intend to make them the same but with more emotions, then they represent in a way. I do apologize if the changes are too much. For example, Yamamoto is going to be a more of a fatherly type and more human. Usually in the anime, he is cold and always in command. Tied to duty and is hard to read unless he lets.  
> Or Gin is often representing as a never-smiling joker, and how he spent a great deal lying to everyone in order to protect Matsumoto. I want to show how it damage and traumatize him.  
> I do intend of bring Espana. For those love Espana pairing. As well there are going to be a crazy amount of mates of Ichigo, too.  
> As despite of Ichigo not being a hug person. He would have hug the Zangetsu and Shiro. Because they are a part of his soul that were missing. I believe he would have thought them as dead. Unlike his friends, that he could see again at some point later in his life.  
> As for Ichigo, hopefully this chapter clear up why I am making him so different.  
> Sorry for writing so much, I know I may creating lots of question with them without giving much answer. But I don't want to give everything right away. Hopefully it clear some questions, and want to continue to read this.  
> ____  
> I hope you enjoy this.  
> Remember comments and questions are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

One by one the 13 Captains and their lieutenants came in the meet room for the extreme late meeting. Yet they had all stop and lingering for a couple of seconds at the entrance as they gaze upon the seated figure of Command-Captain Yamamoto. Walking to their respected place, they all glance at him in the corner of their eyes.

For the first the time Yamamoto’s formidable and vigorous aura was broken. His face sunk down amplify his winkles, and his old age. He had for the first time a slight slump in his shoulder as in defeat. All the captains and lieutenants wonder what could have bought him down?

They all thought one thing,

Ichigo Kurosaki.

As they all try to comprehend the conquered Yamamoto. A small sniff bought their attention to the 4th Captain. Everything was the same with her. Except for the glassy wet eyes, the faint tears stricken trails her cheek despite of been wiped away and force smile. Yet another shock. What could bring such a strong woman to tears?

Once again, Ichigo Kurosaki flooded their minds.

Everyone had similar thoughts of the same question burn in their minds, what was going on?

***Ichigo POV

Meanwhile, I slowly walk to meeting room of Command- Captain for the meeting.

 ** _“Are sure you want to do this?”_** the high pitch voice asked.

“I need to do this,” I answer vaguely.

 ** _“There are other ways to do this, Ich,”_** Shiro said appearing beside him.

“I know, but this better.” Shiro just looked at Ichigo, noting the determine look, and nodded.

It was hardest but the least painless as least messing way, I thought. With all the strong possible mates recognizes, the less I was assaulted by the others retisu. Less I weaken I was going to be. Not that there were many candidates to with. But given how powerful I was and different, any rules or normal expectations were out of the window. Having three Chosen mates already, and two maybe Chosen mates was still not enough.

But that’s in itself is a problem. Shaking my head, I note to remind me to talk to Yuuri. _‘How did Hanataro become a Choosen? And how was Kisuke?_ ’ I thought.

Shiro himself, didn’t know much about mating. And it was highly doubtful that Shinji and the other vizards, know much neither. Since Kisuke was their well of knowledge and he didn’t know either. Not we were in talking terms. _‘Another lesson in Mating’_ grimace at how I left things.

Hopefully, some time alone would help him. I didn’t mean to hurt him by need more the one mate. Much less by having three more or four.

Arriving at the double wooden doors, I push them wide open. I only had a second of conscience before dropping down on my knees. Hard. Gasping, choking on the retisu surrounding me.

I was assaults by waves of scents, all calling, luring, begging me to follow. Some more daring then other, as they caresses, stroke, rubbing me.

Gripping my shirt above my heart, I barely placing my right hand to floor to keep me up.

 

 

***Yamamoto POV

I griped his sword cane tight, barely unnoticeable.

Not that anyone was looking. Everyone was staring in horror at the pain struck Ichigo suffocating. With a pale version of himself trying to comfort him. I had to restraint myself from going to him, I couldn’t.

Ichigo once again defy all everything. Ichigo manage to wriggle his way in this old man’s heart. Filling the spot of a son I never had.

Since Ichigo impending arrival came to me, I was thrill quietly of course. I didn’t know when I had adopted the young red hair. Since I met the young boy, I remember thinking he was nothing but a ryoka. A possible threaten, a hothead with a single brain cell. Someone that didn’t understand honor, duty or the important rules and following them.

Even after the Winter War with Azien. I still struck with my first impression. But in my defense, I rarely met Ichigo and I was hurting and angry at Aizen betrayal. I thought of all the Captains as my children, I couldn’t help myself. It pain me to see Azien, and Tosen go mad with power. And how Gin choose living a lie in order of justice. I didn’t notice when the Seireitei become corrupt. I became blind with my own pride. I couldn't see how the people around me change.

But when Ichigo, in one of his visits, shunpo into my patio/desk office, panting and glance around. Yelling apologizes before diving under the desk and closed his eyes in concentration. Hiding his all retisu, ignoring the question on my face. Few minutes I could sense almost all the Shinigaims restisu coming towards me in mobbed mental.

I stood up and let out my retisu, stopping them, taking a good looking at the crowd. All in different states of angry, and disarray, with one look I send everyone away. Grumbling on revenge and questions on Ichigo whereabouts. I remember, sitting in a small table with tea in front of me waiting for Ichigo to come out. Few minutes later, Ichigo came out gasping, out of my desk with his retisu exploding around him. If I hadn’t had a strong retisu, I would have been down on my knees.

“Tell me Kurosaki, why is it that  you keep cause such dismay with my Captains?” I asked calmly.

“Hey, it isn’t my fault. I only came report to Byakuya on my hollow hunt. Since he said he need to keep count to how it there any abnormality. But then Zarakai senses me, and stalk me into a fight. Making me crash into Matsumoto, who was drunk and fallen on Toshiro. Thus angering him, and going bankai on me. I then ran away, avoid ice and crashing into people. Somehow they blame me. Then I decide to hiding in Byakuya. But I got in to fight with Renji to get him to confess to Rukai, and he broken some teapot or something. Byakuya bankai on Me!!! Making me ran into Toshiro and Zarakai again. Starting all over again, I then crush into Joshiro and Kyoraku. Joshiro wanted to give me candy and Kyoraku got angry because I refuse so I could ran away. But they back me to Kurostuchi, who inject me with something. I gave up and just shunpo out of there and end up here.” Ichigo said, sitting down with tired.

Ichigo stayed till everything clear and safe. During that time, we both discover it a truth serum, forcing him to answer whatever question asked upon him trthfully. Among other discoveries. Or at least for me, since Ichigo laughing saying, I was exactly what Ichigo thought for the most part.

“Why are you staring,” I dumbfound say after a few minutes after he came out. As Ichigo making his own tea like he was staying.

“Nothing, it is just that you are me, but lost in rules and politics,” Ichigo said laughing. “You, my dear gramps, did the mistake of letting people know everything.” Ichigo gulped as he realizes what he had said.

“Explain?” I curiously asked, especially as Ichigo blurt out uncontrollable the answer.

“You fought for your friends and family. You made Gotei 13 to protect weaker souls. You fought to bring order and justice. Or at least that is what I hear. Just like I did and do. The difference is you let people know this. You let people know everything, how smart you are. How cold and ruthless you can be. How gentle and kind. How you listen, and see. I don’t. I don’t let people in as you do. You let people in, and then you get hurt just like you did when Azien’s Betray. I don’t. People don’t expect me to how anything. Even you think I am just a hotheaded punk, who loves getting to trouble. People don’t expect me to how understand things like Kisuke, Kurostuchi or Aizen. They expect me to solve and strategizes like Toshiro. They don’t expect me to know anything scholarly like Byakuya. They don’t expect me to know how to fight other than the brutish way like Zaraki. They don’t expect me to be observant and calm. They expect to idiot, a brute rule by emotions into dangerous without thought or reason.”

I opened both eyes at this; I had to admit I thought like that. Ichigo must have seen it in my face as he starting to laugh. “I think Kurostuchi might have given something to talk. Yamamoto, I sleep or day sleep during school. I hunt hollows during the night and train in day, or on mission to save Soul Society. Yet I still am an above average student without study even for the finals. I let Kisuke use me, because I do know understand what he does, even he doesn’t know. Do you I didn’t figure it out that Aizen was using Orihime to separated us. Do you think I didn’t know about Bouts or those Hell escapees? Or what Muramasa wanted to use me to break your shield? I did, but I need to pretend do them to gain power, to get a chance in defeat them, to get more information, or to act my role. I like learning and read, reason I learn fast. But people see me and run or wanting to fight me. They don’t think I can read, they don’t want to teach me or discuss something important with me.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you this?” I asked extremely astonish by how I blind I was. Again.

“Because I don’t want to be tied down under expectations, like you or the rest. Because I don’t to get hurt like you did. ” Ichigo say over the rim of the teacup. “Then again, didn’t I fail in that already, old man. They expect me to be able to save them all the time, everyone. Not that I wouldn’t, but sometime I wouldn’t be able to. I let myself care too much.”

They had spent the rest in small talk, which had enlightened me. Very few things did surprise Ichigo. Since then, Ichigo and I began a precarious friendship.

I continuing to be surprise by the true Ichigo and how much he was right. By how he could give sound and reasonable advice. How intelligence and strong willing he was that I could allow myself to relax and enjoy. Something I didn’t know I lacked. I could see myself in Ichigo. I could see many of my friends in him. Ichigo was someone who didn’t cower under anything.

Someone willing to sacrifice short of everything for total stranger.Someone that could forgive and learn to let go. Someone willing to learn from his mistakes. Someone that wanted to relax and enjoy his time with his friends without pressures. Or expectations. Someone who was strong yet so weak.

I had came to care about the boy. It kill me to know how much he sacrifice to for us. When Soul Society didn’t give anything back. I wanted to protect the boy who was a son to me. I wanted to live him peace.

But as I saw Ichigo struggle to breathe, comfort by his Hollow, Shiro, a pang hit me. I realize in this second that Ichigo was never going to live in peace.

 

***Ichigo POV

 ** _“Breathe in and out. Ichigo, breathe”_** I distantly hear. _‘Who was is that?’_ weakly thought.

Struggle to breathe, as the assaults became more intense. **_“Just ride them out. Ichigo, Don’t fight them, taste them.”_**

Closing my eyes, I tried to breathe following the voice advise. There was the sweet scent of cherry blossoms on full moon night caressing me the petals as wind flown. Fresh snow on falling on a winter evening with a hint of vanillin as it covered me with warmth instead cold. Blood mixed with dirt envelop me as sworn complete fidelity. The wholesome smell of newborn innocence’s embraced me. A pure clean fresh air floored my sense. Spring flowers hugged me. Soft sweet candies gently tease me. Sake burn as it submerged me. The unsullied smell of soft ground wet from the rain graze me tenderly. Forest musky taunt me into a chase. And burnt smoke tied me as rubbed itself to me. Chill summer day tickle me. A wild smell of hunger, ran through me, urge me to hunt. Then nothing. Breathe in a much needed air, I slowly open my eyes. Blinking away the tears that had gather,

I became aware of my surroundings. I was in Shiro lap, with his hand on top of my hand over my heart. Whispering non-sense in my ear, holding me up, rubbing his forehead against mine.

Zangetsu stood in front of us, with his sword in his hands, stopping everyone getting close. Clearing my throat, I grip Shiro’s hand. Shiro turn, making me catching my breath. Shiro had a open look for concern. Nodding my head, I manage to said between breathes.

“Found…them”

 ** _“Good, Ich. Now breathe”_** I weakly beginning to stand up.

“I found them,” I murmur before turning to Yamamoto. “I am okay, gramps.”

“Ichigo,” Yamamoto nodded before turn to the others, “Thank you for coming in this unexpected meeting. But there are important matter to announce. As of now, Ichigo Kurosaki is an official resident of Soul Society.” Yamamoto stop as he let the new hit everyone.

Everyone had a different expression of shock. “Ichigo is going to be Captain of the 5th Division. I understand this is unusual. Yet this is unusual circumstance. Ichigo is not fitted to go the academy due to his experience and knowledge. Yet as much as he has experience and knowledgeable there are some holes to be filled to be suitable in order to be shinigaim, lieutenant or captain. Something we neglect in war with Aizen. I would teach him but I expect of all you to help him, understood.” Yamamoto said without asking.

Each of the Captains and lieutenants nodded their head in accepts. Looking at me with questions. Expected for a one meek voice, “I don’t want him.” Everyone turn to the owner of the voice Hinamori.

“Hinamori!!!” Toshiro growled out.

“No, Shiro-san. I understand what Aizen did wrong, I am not that stupid. But I can’t stand the how everyone was treating him like a damn hero for almost killing him. I am sorry but I can.” Hinamori said as tears fallen and she slump forward.

“Lieutenant Hi-“

“No” I interrupt Yamamoto. I walk to the 5th division Lieutenant, ignoring the pull from my mates. With Shiro’s hand in mine.

“Hinamori, I am not going to pretend in know what you are going through. I know what I did. What he meant. So I would leave the decision to you. Stay and follow me or transfer. I am not going to ask more than you can given. “

“Then I would leave,” Hinamori with a more determine look. “I am sorry Kurosaki. But can’t stay with you. It hurts.”

“I know. Let the others know. You know, they would take it better.” Hinamori nodded wiping the tears away.

I nodded back and turn to Yamamoto to continue as I walk towards him to sat down on the steps follow by Shiro and Zangetsu.

“Now, the second matter of discussion. As you can all see, this hollow is Ichigo’s, Shiro, do to this and Ichigo’s request which I had granted. In the fifth Division has a permission for a sub-division for Espada.” Everyone jerk their head at this.

“What?” Toshrio, shouted. “Ichigo,” Yamamoto said as he give the led to me.

“I have been in Heuco Mundo for some time. There I discover, that the Espada belong to me.”

“Like your pack?” Shinji step out in front of me with his eyes bugged out. I nodded, “Yes, they are my pack. They are me and I am they.”

“What about us?” yelled Kensei.

“You are my pack if you still wanted me.”

“Of course, we have been wanting to talk to you about this. The Frenzy.” Shouted Shiniji frustrate.

“Me too. But I been busy, you know. Dying remember.”

“So you are really dead?” Toshiro asked.

I nodded, “yea.”

“Are there any questions on the Sub-division of the Espada?”Yamamoto asked bring back the attention to the main topic.

“They would follow the Soul Society rules, Kurosaki?” Byakuya’s stoic voice rang.

“Yes,” I nodded dumbly. Everyone numbly nodded in their acceptance. Something, I don’t think they even had a choice. I sat down enjoying the smell of pure fire from Yamamoto. He was already claimed. He was not Choosen or a Possible Choosen mate. But being a non-threaten or mate, he was a rock I could ground myself. I glance around, as I ignoring the rest of conversation as they discuss the fine details among other things about me. I couldn’t believe it. Everyone in the room was Choosen mate or Possible mates.

 ** _“Remember Ichigo, just because they are Possible mates doesn’t mean they are Choosen_**.” Zangetsu sending him calming thoughts

“ _Yes, Ichigo. Just smell Yamamoto. He is claimed. He is a safe place. Remember Mated Betas are friends._ ** _” _**

_‘Yeah, I know,’_ as I thought about Harribel and Szayelaporro. And bring me more depressing thoughts as they made me think about Kisuke, Grimmjow, Starrk and Ulquiorra, and now Hanataro.

“Remember you just to have identify the Possible from the Choosen.” Yuki said trying to calm me down.

_**“Smell, you have to just smell Ich“** _

**“And just follow the strongest. _”_**

Closing my eyes, I sought out the first scent I found. It was burnt smoked chocking me, as it was tying me. Rubbing itself on me, scratching me ignoring me protest. I turn and focus on Yamamoto scent. **_“See, she,”_** Shiro point his chin at Son-Fueg **_‘’ might be your mate. She has the strength to be, Ich. She is a Possible mate. But she is lacking something. You felt it. She wants to dominate you, own you. She doesn’t desire or want you.”_**

I nodded, breathing in. **_“25 more, Ich. Have fun._** ”

 _“Bastard,”_ shouted back him. Good thing, we can talk in my mind even if they are right beside.

++++

“Ichigo? Ichigo?” a voice penetrated through my thoughts.

Shaking my head clear, I turn to Shiniji’s waving hand in front of me, “what?”

“Kurosaki, you are staying at my manor.” Byakuya stated, rather than asking.

Making me look at him, fighting back a yawn. “Huh?”

 ** _“Ich, they had being fighting about where you are going to stay for the last twenty minutes.“_** Shiro smirked inside my head. **_“You are one popular piece of a-“_**

“What?” I shouted.

“Haven’t you been paying attention?” Matsumoto shouted, “haven’t you notice I am trying to save you from boredom.”

“What?” I repeated getting annoyed.

“What boredom? He is going to stay with pack.” Shouted Shiniji.

“Why should he stay with you? He would stay with me, since the Betas are going stay with me.” yelled Kensei.

“Kurosaki is going to stay at the Kuchiki Manor. He is a recurring guest and has been in the manor multiplies times. It is logical for him to stay with me. Not mention, he has a room already in my manor.” Byakuya stated calmly.

“I have had a room for Kurosaki ages long. He can stay with me too,” Kurostuchi said with crazy grin, slapping his hands together. Everyone, absolutely everyone blanched at the thought.

“I am sure, Ichigo want to resting, considering the recent events. I believe he should stay with me,” Ukitake said smiling.

“Nah, wat he neds is to fight it out,” Zaraki grin, “he is stay at 11th.”

“No, that he need to stay with someone, to help him with his studies. And none of you have the time.” Komamura said, “I can take him in.”

“You, all have forget the Espadas. Till everyone has got used to them, Ichigo would stay with me, including and his Espadas. I have more than enough rooms than you,” Son-Fueg announced.

“In that case, I believe it would be better for him to stay somewhere he doesn’t feel like a crimmal.” Toshiro assert, “It would help in accepting the Espadas. We need to assure that even without Ichigo presence they wouldn’t attack.”

“I do think we should let Ichigo decide.” Kyoraku slur slightly, “Beside I think he just want to relax, see the cherry blossom, right Ichigo.”

“Non-sense,” Byakuya said, “even so, I have the best garden.”

“That’s crap, he has to fight.” Zaraki step forward.

“No, he needs sake, right, come on Toshiro,” Matsumoto nudging Toshiro who had annoying tick growing.

“No, I believe Kyoraku right. It is Ichigo decision.” Unohana smiled, “he would pick the right one him, right Ichigo.” Everyone step back, as her smiled oozed more fake politeness.

Nervously, rub the back of my neck, “yeah, well, about that. “

“Yes, Ichigo.” She went on.

“I was thinking, of staying with the old man, right gramps.”

“Is that right, Command-Captain Yamamoto.” Unohana turn her super over polite face to Yamamoto. Who had the decently to slightly guilty before saying, “I welcome Ichigo in, yet I do thinking that he should stay with Captain Unohana barrack. Given how Ichigo need to come to terms with his death.”

“Well, I can always visit Captain Unohana, I really don’t want to impose.” I weakly protested.

“On the contrary, Ichigo I believe this way is better. Especially if you are getting dizzy spell like eailer.”

 _‘Low blow.’_ I thought, as hoping that they forget about that. Which was working till she remind them.

“Okay then,” defeatly.

 ** _“Coward,”_** Shiro grumble. I looked within my inner world, and saw Zangetsu nodded in disappoint. Yuki and Muramasa just stood closer together. The meeting was over and the Captain began to leave follow by their lieutenants, as the few remain.

Renji stopped and turn, “Ichigo, remember to come to Rukia for you welcome party.”

“I-“ I began try to think of a excuse. _‘What welcome party?’_

“I apologize but Ichigo is not to be able to go the party, lieutenant.” Captain Unohana said.

“What? Why?” Matsumoto asked.

“I want to check Ichigo and have him rest,” Captain Unohana said

. No one moved as she announce this, I think I need to talk to her, I thought, smiling. “Sorry, Renji. Tell Rukai that too.”

“No, that is okay. Just get better so I can fight you.” Renji said, nervously, hitting me in the shoulder.

I nod, and returning my gaze to Unohana, who only stood straighter. “I would waiting for you.” I nod again, and walked to Yamamoto as the door shut.

“Did you found them?” He asked with both hand on press together in front of him like in a prayer.

“Yes.”

“How many?”

“5 four Captains, 1 lieutnant so far.”

“That many?”

“Yeah.”

“How many that makes?"

“So far I made three Espada my mates, 2 maybes, 6 I still need to talk to. But there was still more people to meet.” I said disgusted with myself as I did the math. 11 Choosen mates!!! I didn’t know what to think. This was not even close to funny.

“Do you think there are going to be more?”

“I don’t know. I have to suppose there are.” I answer ashamed.

“Don’t worry, Ichigo we would figure a way out” Yamamoto said, as he was nothing else to help the poor boy.

“I don’t know.” I murmur.

**_ “I am sorry. “ _ **

“No, this isn’t your fault.”

**_“But –“_ **

“We have been over this. Let’s not start again. This is not your fault.” I said to Shiro, returning my attention to Yamamoto.

“Ichig-“ Yamamoto began to said as the door open again. Revealing the small figure of the 2nd Captain of Gotei 13, and leader of Stealth Force, Son- Fueg enter.

“You requested me?”

Yamamoto nodded, “Captain Son-Fueg. You have be selected for very important assignment. One take you can refuse to part take. Yet you to make the teams regardless of your decision.“ Yamamoto said, as he stood and began to leave. “Ichigo would inform you for this assignment.”

We both saw Yamamoto leave, rely more on his cane than before. I ache inside as I felt barely a pang of guilty.

“Ichigo, what is my mission.”

 _‘To kill me’_ I thought, but I smile, “to protect me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “This normal conversation"  
> ‘Thoughts’ Italic  
> “Shiro (Ichigo’s hollow)” Italic bold underline  
> “Zangetsu” Bold Italic  
> “Yuki aka Hōgyoku “ Italic underline  
> Muramasa bold

_**** Chapter recap  
_

_“Ichig-“ Yamamoto began to said as the door open again. Revealing the small figure of the 2nd Captain of Gotei 13, and leader of Stealth Force, Sui- Feng Taichou enter._   
_“You requested me?”_   
_Yamamoto nodded, “Sui-Feng Taichou. You have be selected for very important assignment. One take you can refuse to part take. Yet you to make the teams regardless of your decision. “ Yamamoto said, as he stood and began to leave. “Ichigo would inform you for this assignment.”_   
_We both saw Yamamoto leave, rely more on his cane than before. I ache inside as I felt barely a pang of guilty._   
_“Ichigo, what is my mission.”_   
_‘To kill me’ I thought, but I smile, “to protect me.”_

  
****88 Sui- Feng POV

  
I shunpo as fast as I could, I need to think. I need to understand what was going on. There was more to this. There had to be. There had to be, otherwise this make no sense.  
I went into my room and sat in front of the only lit candle in a very Spartan like room, ignoring the pang of loneness.

 

There was a faint smell of lavender from Yoruichi among others small reminders, scarf, a small cat figurine, a forgotten sweater in the corner and sake bottle beside a necklace charm. She had to leave due an emergency from Kisuke a few weeks ago.

  
I fought back the urge to hit something. I still don’t get why she spent so much time with Kisuke. Not that I scare or jealous. I trust Yoruichi to not do anything like that. But he was so infuriating. Always so easy going, without a care in the world. He was never serious. While it was true that Yoruichi was like that too. She had her moments of seriousness.

Shaking my head, I close eyes and went to my inner world, a gigantic circular library, with books scatter around open as Suzumebachi soar around. In a blur of yellow light, Suzumebachi read and got bored and read something else, and repeated leave it in chaos.

  
I shook my head at the mess; did I really have this messy, hyper-active vain childish side? Maybe someone messed up in my Zanpakuto.

**“I hear that,”** and annoyed voice spoken, **“and I do resent that. I am what you denied yourself.”**

  
“Yeah, yeah,” sighing, picking up the some books to make way to the center as I did almost every day. Ignoring her as fly around me.

**“Hey, I am going to come out.”**

“You have no retisu of your own. You can’t now.” Stopping, turning to look at her.

**“Not true anymore. Sui- Feng.” She smile, flying up, “things are going to change soon and fast.”**

“What are you talking about?”

**“You already know.”**

“Suzumebachi, come back.” I cried out to the empty space. I resisted the urge to stumped my feet in frustration.  
 _‘What was she talking about? What changes? How did I knew? The were only thing I know is strange, is Ichigo.’_

_‘Ichigo’._

  
_‘That is it.’_ Keeping up the books and placing them back in their place. I need to think, keep in my hands was a great way.

I need to prepare for the Espadas. While others were okay, and I have to admit it was a good idea, they were still dangerous. While they might NOT cause any damage. It doesn’t mean that they are NO danger. Some people wouldn’t like them here, or some would be a little too happy. Like Zaraki.

  
But Ichigo… I need to ….

When Chojiro Sasakibe Fuku-Taichou, the first lieutenant of Yamamoto Sou-Taichou, stop me, asking me to return, that Yamamoto Sou-Taichou request my presence. I wonder what could it be, walking in. Immediately feeling awkward, as I had obviously interrupted a private yet important conversation with...Ichigo. Of all people! So the rumors of Yamamoto having a soft of him were true. Yet he had left almost immediate, leaving me surprise and with an odd message.

When I asked Ichigo, he smiled rather wickedly, as he answered, “to protect me.”

I had to fight a shudder, “What do you mean?” How was Ichigo Kurosaki in danger that need protection? From me? To protect him we would need the whole Gotei 13.

“Tell, Sui-Feng have you notice anything different?”

I was already to shout at him to get the point. When I stopped. It was true, there was something off. Now that he had point it out. It was more pronounce. I raked gaze down to up, try to pinpoint it. But I couldn’t. True, he was not drawling out his words and his back was straighter, but those changes were too little for this.

He smile with on smiling as he let go his retisu.

His retisu! He had no restisu moments ago, now it was darker, and a touch of madness in it…as a fire. It wrapper around me, gripping me hard as it grid against me. Burning me with need for more. For me to consuming it. I want to taste it, to take it and make it mine.

I drop the books as I grip the shelve even the sheer memory was enough to have me gasping, panting as I rub my thighs together. To have heat uncoiling from bottom of stomach, my nipples hard.

But all too soon it stopped.

I was on my knees, dazzle breathing so hard that each breath shook me. There was a wetness between my legs, and so close to come.

“I am going through my Heat. People are going to want to take me, forcedly and unwilling even. I can fight them, but the old man and Unohana wants to be sure nothing happens. They apparently have hear hideous stories.“ He said as I regain control, fight a blush and shock.

“How, ” I said still breathless, clearing my throat.

“How is it that I have no retisu? Kisuke made this,” pointing at his neck where there was chain. “It blocks all my retisu without killing me. I control it, letting some free or everything if I need to. But if I have to be carefully, as you see. My heat has change it a bit.”

_‘A Bit!!_ ’ I thought, he had me in the best orgasms in my life from just his retisu.

“If I use it, I might get attack. So I need to someone to protect 24/7,” he finished sheepish.

“Why me? I mean, I was also affect?”

“Well, all my Possible Mates, and Chosen Mates are going to get stronger if they mate with me. And the closer to them, the less I going to be able to stop, and more I want to be taken. Even those I don’t want too. Expect those that protect or those that are claimed by others. Meaning someone in married, or someone that doesn’t wanted me. But given how many of those Possible Mates and Chosen Mates are high skill, talent or both, there are few that can protect me. Yet, if you protect me, then I don’t have to use my retisu, don’t have too much of risk of being taken.” He smile again, as he looked me. Which I had a clear look WTF.

Had I walk into another dimension?

“Look, this completely voluntary. But you would make teams to protect, regardless if you do or not.”

“What why?” I asked from hurt ego. I was strong, stronger after the Aizen, maybe not Yamamoto Sou-Taichou strong or Kuchiki Taichou but still.

“To help you if do it. Or to help the people. Like I said, my Possible Mates are going to be Captain level and up.”  
I shook my head in disbelief.

“Look, I know this sucks. But you can talk to Unohana. She knows what is going.”

I nodded overwhelm, while say I was going to think about it. Heading out as quickly as I could, barely catching Ichigo response. Everything seems wrong. The explanation Ichigo given seems wrong. There were too many holes in. What are Possible Mate? Chosen Mate? Why me? I was not married or claimed, that was as he said? If he can choose, then he didn’t need to protection? He didn’t need to go through this? Why teams?

I get needs people to protect…somewhat. But more than one? Why was he even out? He was going to be attack shouldn’t he be inside somewhere? Why did he need protection? I get how he can be attack, but still. Ichigo Kurosaki never ask for help. Never even if he was threaten by Yamamoto and Unohana.

No, he was the type that protects others. Ignoring his pain, till he collapse. He is someone would sacrifice everything. Even that means to lie… even to those he wants to protect.  
I dropped all my books and came back the real world. The candle was down to last bit of wax, but I don’t care. Ichigo had lie about everything. Or at least a good part.  
I began to pace. Why? Echo in mind, why would he lie? What exactly did he want me to do? What exactly is the mission? Is there a mission? No, there was a mission, Yamamoto knows. But does he know what the jobs is? Did Ichigo lie to him too? In what did he lie? What was going on? I couldn’t ask him, not mention Yamamoto.

Going over the conversation, I look for something to given a clue.

Unohana.

I shunpo to 4th barrack.

 

****888 Ichigo POV

 

I smirk as I saw Sui-Feng practically running away.

_“Are sure about this?”_

“She is smart. She is going figure it out,” I said, before turning to Yuki. Looking straight at him, dress in dark blue waist-up tight long sleeves mid-high collar silk kimono. With silver embroidered alongside the hem, and sleeves, in black thread also embroidered were flowers with a slit on both sides. Underneath that he had somewhat loose pants, as silk bound shoes that look more like old Chinese shoes than Japanese.

His clothes contrast greatly with his pale white skin. His black hair push back yet a few strands manage to fall into forehead. His dark purple eyes shined bright surrounded by his long eyelash, which cast a gently shadows on his high cheeks. Thick small lips red blood lips and a refine nose, he was what people thought as devilish handsome. Expect for the pattern on his forehand, a line base on diamonds that ran across.

“But the question is how to do you know?” I asked rising a eyebrow.

_“I have know since the beginning of this ridicules plan, Ichigo.” He turn to face, angrily, “what are you doing?”_

“Tell me Yuki, do you know what your name means?”

_“Don’t try to change or evade this conversation. I am not like those idiots Ichigo. Don’t forget I am the Hōgyoku.”_

“I know that, Yuki. But you do you know the meaning of your name?” I counter.

_ “What are you thinking?” _

“It means happiness. Not snow, well not, only snow. It means happiness and valuable.”

_ “What does that have to do with anything?” Yuki shout, sucking all the spirit particles around him. _

“Because that is what I wanted for you.”

_ “What?” _

“Do you remember when you came to me?” As I turn away, looking at the double doors yet not. I was back at the room where I lay asleep for days after I passed out in front of everyone.

Barely awake, leaning into the gently caressed on my cheek, I blinked awaked. I was utterly alone, yet not, as I saw humanoid figure floating above me, either a woman or man. It didn’t have a body as it was figure made of only white smoke, caressing my cheek. I knew then and there, it was the Hōgyoku.

Yuki nodded, _”I do. It was a only a week after you defeat Aizen. You were barely awakening up. I was caressing your cheek, utterly fascinated by you. I had been watching you since I was taken from Rukia.”_

I nodded, turning back at Yuki. “You said don’t be afraid.”

_ “And you said, “what do you want?” _

“I want to grant you a wish” I reply using his is exactly words.

_ “I want to protect my friends.” _

“Liar. I can hear what your heart desires”

_“I want to…be happy.”_ Yuki repeat the same words I said back then. Just as hard and easy it was too. He had knew me too well then and even more now. But this time I also knew him too well.

“And…”

_“I don’t want to …be in pain.”_

I walk to Yuki, gently cupping his cheek, “do you want me to give it to you? Endless happiness, without pain, safety. ”

_ “No” _

I smiled at how the same words we used when we meet were being used in reverse. Just like back then, we knew each other too well to lie to each other. We only spoke our true desire. “Why?”

_ “Because whatever you given me is but an illusion.” _

“Are you sure?”

_“Yes, because…pain is happiness. Because pain is…peace and safety.”_

We stood staring at each other like then. Except that even with switch roles I was still firm in my beliefs and Yuki was still confuse and vulnerable like then. I lean forward, pressing my forehead against his, as he finally got what I told back then. Despite of being so strong, so power Yuki was still so young. Not that I had room to talk.

_“Would you give let me given you pain then?” He whispering, taken back his words again_.

I nodded, remembering how after I had said my beliefs, Yuki just at me, before muttering those same words. _‘When would I forget this memory too?’_ I shook my head, kissing Yuki in his forehead before looking at his dark purple eyes.

“I never lie to you. To me, to not be hurt, to be hurt, to be happy is what I desire, but I do desire to protect my friends and family. Because you are my pain, my happiness, my family. You ask why? Why I did I plan this? Because I want to give happiness you as much as I can. I want to not hurt you. Because the more pain I feel the more alive I am, the more happiness I have. Do you understand?”

He shook his head, “You being happy right?” I said, watching him nod.

“Then have you seen Muramamsa, Shiro, Zangetsu happy too?” Again he nodded.

“Have you be happy and then sad or worry when you see me? Thinking something about how much pain I was hiding? Or how I would forget?”  
Again he nodded.

“Do you get now? Pain makes us realize happiness. Makes us not take for granted. And for me right now it makes me think, I am not die yet.”

_ “But her? You can still live, right.” _

“There’s no other way. Neither Mate or die.” I let him hug me, “don’t worry, she is just a precautious.”  


_“Liar,” he said, pulling back with a tight smile, “You said you never would lie.”_ As he disappear back into my inner world.

“I never lie. If mating doesn’t work, she would be use. If not, then not.”

_ “But the mating wouldn’t work, right?” He said laughing sadly, “I get now, pain is proof of being alive. By the way, Ichigo, Muramamasa is going to figure it out soon.” _

Once again, I stood alone in the meet room in the Barrack 1.

“I know, everything is like a house of cards. So valuable, so weak yet so complex.”

***888 Unohana POV

I sat down, with multiple books around all repeating the same thing.

“Taichou Unohana, you should rest.” The firm yet shy voice of Isane said.

Looking up I smile, “it is also late for you Isane. Why are you still up?”

“Well…” Isane said nervously, making me smile as I knew why. “I hope you are not following erroneous belief of more sleep more one grows.”Isane frozen as I hit the jackpot, she worries too much about her height.

“Oh no Unohana Taichou.”

“Oh good, I suggest you to go to bed.”

“But Taichou …”

“Kotetsu Fuku Taichou, I appreciate your concern. Yet there thing I must do before retiring.”

“Okay, Taichou Unohana.” Isane left looking a bit sad, understanding.

I turning back that the books and the papers I had Urahara sent over. They didn’t add up with my results.

I sigh leaning back on my chair, rubbing my forehead. What the hell was Ichigo doing? That thought made me smile. Closing my eyes, thinking back on my younger days, being one of cruelest criminal, cussing, fighting, and enjoy blood being spill. Years of working to be different from that, to be polite, nice and learn to heal. And it took a human boy to be make me going back to that.

I remember how without even meet Ichigo yet, I saw how big was his presence. How Hanataro change from his pushover and shy nature became determine and strong enough to stand his ground as he acknowledge his aid on Ichigo. How he made Renji realize his feelings to about Rukia and his true desire on surpassing Byakuya. How he made Byakuya feel. How he given Zaraki a fight worth fighting. How he made all the Taichous of Gotei 13 understand their flaws. How he broken their ideals of superior and perfection.

Not that I wasn’t including. I too, had become blind by my own sense of duty and loyalty. Something I was I was never going to be affect by. I shaking my head, after all this years, from when I fought to pleasure and then for Gotei 13 goal of protecting souls. How I did I end up fought and defending the corrupt? How didn’t I notice anything?  
Better yet, how after years of keeping people in a safe distance from me, did I get Ichigo in my heart? I didn’t block everyone behind a icily mask like Byakuya or a temper Hitsugaya. But I didn’t welcome everyone in like Ukitake.

I chuckle, maybe that wasn’t the right question. After all, there wasn’t a single person that was immune to Ichigo. Everyone had fallen for Ichigo in a way. Yamamoto didn’t hide that he care for the boy. Hanataro, Byakuya and Hitsugaya were so obviously in love with him. Not that them were the only ones. Renji, Rukia, Hisagi and Matsumoto are willing to die for him, if need to, if ask for or not. Not to mention, the sheer loyalty he brought out by the vizards.

Like Shinji say during the finally battle, they were not Soul Society allies, they were strangers to each other. They were only here because of Ichigo. Because Ichigo want them to be some where they could be okay. Just like the Espadas were going to be. Here for Ichigo.

No, it was only a matter of time Ichigo stumped his way into my heart. Taken the position of a son that I choose to never have. After all those wounds I heal, how could I not? I touch his very soul. He was a split copy of me. Strong, smart, determine. Zaraki is my replace, is someone stronger than me, someone that thrill for bloodlust rivals mine. Someone I care about. But it is Ichigo who was more like me yet the less.

SHH

I looked up that the paper sliding door, revealing a smiling Ichigo. Wasn’t there a human proverb ‘speak of the devil and he shall appear’.

“Ichigo,”

“Retsu.”

“Using my name?” Smiling as I stood at from my desk to the small sofa I my office, waving him in.

“Given how this conversation is going to be, it is appropriate, don’t you think.”

“Your speech pattern has change. Too soon, I believe.”

“You know.”

“You know, no, the question is do you understand?” I stare at him with the cold and polite smiling that have sent Yamamoto running, andhe didn’t turn away. Yet another sign.

“Yes,” he said smiling.

And I lost it. I was stupefied, before raw angry rush through me. I reach for my sword and place it in his neck. “How dare you?”

There in that moment, fear overcame those eyes. “Unohana, aren’t you take this far?” He said gulp for the times. There he was, that old Ichigo. “Unohana?” He repeated, with his eye widen at the sword and a sweat pour down.

“Ichigo do you know what are you losing? How much this is affecting you?”

Ichigo moved gaze from my sword to my eyes again. “I left didn’t I?”

I nodded.

He closed his eyes, defeat.

“Why doesn’t Kisuke know the truth? Why didn’t you tell Yamamoto the whole truth?”

Ichigo open his eyes, and stare at me with the same fire, I had so long ago but lost somewhere in the way.

“He is one of them.”

“And Yamamoto? He isn’t one of your mates. Otherwise you would have told him?” Pressing the sword deeper, enjoying the flinch he gave. Not for the little blood seeping out. Or the thrill that might of gave me. But for know the Ichigo I came to love as a son was still there. The Ichigo, Yamamoto loved as a son too, was there still. The Ichigo, half of Soul Society fall in love with, was still there. The Ichigo, which the three worlds were willing to lay down their life for, was still there.

“Because I didn’t want to hurt him or you.”

I had to smile, ‘don’t you know Ichigo by doing this you are hurt us more?’, I thought.

“Tell me,” pulling back my sword slightly.

“Huh?’

“Tell everything,” place again my sword at his neck, “And don’t lie to me. I know everything.”

“Why?”

“So you understand.”

Looking confuse and about to ask more questions, I press my sword. He gulp and sweat more, before taking in a big breath. “I know that there are 7 layers. That the humans are the foundations thus has all the layers. Body, Spirit, Soul, Heart, Emotion, Instinct and Mind. As we lose one part of this, we became hollows. When we dead, we lose our body. Yet we go to heaven or to soul society to be reborn. People in soul society are human without bodies. But have their Soul, obviously,” he smiled at his weak joke. Before starting again at my emotionless face, sighing. “As Heart, Emotions and Mind. The Spirit is the retisu, like humans there are those who have more than others or none. Hollows are the lack of basic layers, only instinct. As they evolve they are gain their layers back thus Espadas. Espadas, have their Soul, Spirit, Instinct, Emotion and Mind.”  
Pulling back my sword and sat down beside him, grabbing his hand while, Ichigo rubbed his neck with the other.

“In each layer there is a hole. It is what that layer desire the most. Usually we don’t notice or hear this desire. And when we do we pass off as something insignificant. This desire are not necessary good or bad for us. In a rare case, the desire can slowly eat their layer. Like a drunk. Their desire can came from any layer, as they drink the more power they gave that layer’s hole. The more that layer desires and the more it takes over. And unusually cases, like this one, all 7 seven layers desire can desire the same thing or they are given extra power to those holes, they slowly eat their host meaning me. “

“So you understand, that Urahana believes, you are only losing layer per layer slowly starting with your heart. Due to your hollow need to mate mostly likely. Despite you being too young. That you made Yamamoto Sou-Taichou believe you are losing your mind, your memories and your personality. Due to your hollow.” I thought back to the private meeting which Yamamoto request me.

When I came, I was told confirm if there was something wrong with Ichigo. Using a simple a kido spell, I saw the normal hole of each layers gnawing at him. I was shocked as the pain Ichigo was withstanding. I nodded numbly, yet before I could say anything Ichigo lead the conversation away. Interrupt and evade which time I try to explain the gravity of situation. As he explaining without explaining the serious of his problem.

“Yes.”

“You understand, that Urahana gave you 2 years to live because of what he believes. But that is wrong.”

He looked away, “Yes.”

“It reduce this time to one year.”

“Yes”

“Especially if you are made your Hollow and Zapakuto only protect your mind and heart. While letting the rest be eaten.”

“Yes,” he croaked.

“Reduce your time to 6 months.”

“Yes.”

“You understand that by doing this, you would be losing yourself more, be would be worse than earlier. Without any feelings, your instinct to would disappear, and consider how little instinct of self-preserve you have in first place. You would in constant pain and getting worse each time. Your retisu would go of control.”

“I understand. That is why this for,” pointing at the chain necklace at his throat. “This is going to the control my retisu. “

“And your pain? Your different personality? Attitude”

“My father is a great doctor.” Ichigo answer evading.

“The others are going to notice the change.”

“Become a permanent resident in Soul Society can cause some mental instable for some time.”

“So you have everything plan.”

“For the most part.”

“Then tell is the mates going to really help or it is a ruse. And Sui-Feng Taichou?”

“Sui-Feng is really to protect me, as I am going to get weaker. And I can’t use my retisu, since it would make everyone even not mates, want to take me.”

“So the Mates is really going to stop it?”

“It is the only chance. I don’t know honesty.”

“And the Mates how does that work,” I asked.

“There Possible and Chosen Mates. The Possible Mate are people that may be my mates. And we might mate together, but there were be something missing. We would love each other, but we are not each other true soul mate. The Chosen mates are my true soul mate, my true love. Despite how cheesy that sounds.”

“I see. Do they all have to accept you?” Silence filled the room. I see, this was a wild shot. All his mates accept or he dies.

“Let me talk to them.” I said, already planning how to get them to say yes, whoever they were.

“No, they have to accept without knowing anything.”

“Why?”

“Mating is for life. They have to be willing to sacrifice everything, and willing to receive almost nothing in return. They must do it without being force or pity.”

“At least, sent them to me if they have question or doubt.”

He nodded, and stood to leave.

“And let me help with the pain. Tomorrow, come so I can monitor its progress. No buts or excuses.” Ichigo nodded and left. As I only saw the closest thing to a son walk away hiding a terrible pain.

Death by losing himself and becoming a rag doll. Or wasting away, slowly and painfully.

As he slide close the door, I lean forward placing my head in my hands letting the tear out for the first time in hundreds of years.

 

****888 Ichigo’s POV

 

I could Unohana sobbing, I shook my head.

“You are wrong. There are only three outcomes. Death by my body giving up on me, death by becoming an empty shell, or death by sword to not attack my family,” I said, looking straight at the bush. Where I knew Sui-Feng was hiding.

I turning and walked away to Hanataro’s room. Quietly, I slide open the door, avoid to wake him up. I glance around. Surprise to see Gin standing beside the bed , flooding of Hanataro’s lavender scent mixed with the scent of fresh clean belong only to Gin. As he looking at the sleeping Hanataro with his fox smile.

“So, is he my new Queen?”

I gasp, sliding down.

“Ichigo?” He semi-shout, as he ran towards, with clearly concern. Gripping my shoulders, he put me close. His fresh clean scent surrounded me making me lose it. I growl, I gave the back of his neck and attack his lips. Forcing my way into his sweet mouth, forcing him to submit to me. As I push him more towards me, straddling my hips. I eat his moans as I rub my erection against his.

Ignoring how he tug at my hair, I sliding my hand down his ass, rubbing to slightly at his entrance. “Yes,” he gasp, as he torn lips away, breathless. I only kiss my way down to his neck, sucking and nibbling encouraging his moans wanting to taste him more. I stare at the pulse at his neck, soft unblemished. I growl, went forward to bit. He was mine!!!

“Ichigo!!!” I growl that the intruder.

Two strong arms held me, as I growl. I could barely make out the non-sense the owner of the arms.

**_ “Damn Ichigo, Breathe!!!” _ **

**“Ichigo, don’t it let rule you. Fight it.** ”

**_“Gee, thank o’d. That was a great help.”_ ** Shiro grunt as the air was knocked out of him. I shook my head. Faintly hearing, growl and thrashing nearby, as other people yelling and crying.

_‘What was going on?’_

**“Zangetsu, go and get the healer. Shiro keep holding him still until she comes.”**

**_ “What the fuck do you think I doing? Picking up daises’?” Shiro yelled. _ **

**“Forgive me Ichigo,”** Muramasa said, before everything went black.

_‘It was me’, I thought, ‘damn. I was running shorter of time than I original thought.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and reviews are welcome highly encourage.  
> Sorry for the grammar, on my own, would tried to edit as best as I can


	7. Chapter 7

****8888 Ichigo’s POV

I sat on the rooftop of Barrack 1st, waiting for the Captains and the arrival of Espadas, for the meeting.

**_“Cheer up, mate” Shiro snort, “you got three in the bag.” _ **

“Cheer up Mate?” I asked without removing my head from my hands at my knees.

**_“I have being wanting to say that for years; since I saw that in the box t.v. thingy.”_** Shiro said chuckling as he sat beside me before sighing at the sight of the sun. **_“Don’t worry, they understand.” _**

“How?”

_**“Three of them are Espadas, technically hollows, as that vizard aka hollow too. They know what this means.”** _

“I get that.” I say finally looking up at Shiro. Leaning back on his palms, with eyes close enjoying the light wind in air, looking a bit yellowish-orange with the sun rays. “But the others?” ‘Kisuke? Hanataro? Gin?...’ I thought on, asking without asking.

_**“They are our mates, Ich. They need us as we need them.”**_ Shiro said, turn towards me. **_“_ _They are our Chosen Mates. They are our soul. They would come to understand and I daresay love each other.”_**

“I hope you are right. I truly hope so.” I murmur gently, before turning back to the sun.

**_“But then again, only you get can a mate from jump on another a mate.”_** Shiro smirk.

I groan, remembering last night. I woke up surround by the smell of soft unsoiled earth wet from the rain. _‘Mate,’_ I thought shout. I had sigh content and nuzzle closer, before realize it was a hard chest, basking the accepts. Frozen, I blink open an eye to see, a black shinigaim top, blond hair, luminous teeth with shock brown eyes. Shiniji

Shiniji.

I was in Shiniji arms. He was one of Chosen Mate. And he had accepted.

Or at least his hollow.

As I felt the hum of his hollow against me. I shook my head and looked around to see a beaten up Shiro, a worry Zangetsu as a pack of 8 vizards, a tense Unohana, and two very hurt Betas, Gin and Hanataro.

I shut my eyes, wanting to disappear as I remembering the events from earlier then.

**_ “You ain’t fool anyone, kingy. We know you are wake.” _ **

“I am sorry.” As guilty flooded, destroying the warmth I was enjoying before.

“…Ichigo…” Shiniji breathless, before he had tightened his hold around me. I glance down to see I was a small curl ball in Shiniji arms.

I push away from him to Shiro. “What happen Shiro?”

“Ichigo?” I turn to see the reject look on Shiniji, immediate went to him. Let him wrapped his arms around me again, nuzzling my neck. I had to fight back a moan.

“Shiro?”

**_ “Kingy, you have another Chosen Mate.” _ **

“Not that, Gin.”

**_”Oh that. Funny story.” _** Shiro then took great joy in explaining once again, since I was out. How Gin was yet another of my mates, Beta to be precise. That Gin was hurt of seeing my retisu on Hanataro. Being with the Espadas at Las Noche, he knew what that meant. Or thought. I was mate. Therefore married, claimed, taken off the market. And I, being an Alpha, sense a Beta in distress I seek to comfort him, especially since he is one of my Chosen Mates. And to comfort him was to fulfill his desire to being with me. Aka marked him, aka mate with, something I was more than willing to do.

But I had decide to not Mate no one till everyone knew what they were getting into. And I only gave by restisu Hanataro to protect him. Shiro came out, and stopped me. Making me fight him causing a scene that woke almost everyone. Unohana asked what happen, Shiro told him. But she wasn’t to convince as Sui Feng, so they got the vizards to be sure. Which open another can of worms,I grimace at the memory of Unohana extremely polite smile as she asked what I was.

Due to Shiniji outburst, “but you are a beta!”

With a nervous laugh, I rubbed the back of my neck, ignoring the numeral of stares.

_**“uhm…Kingy, you should tell her,”**_ inching away from Unohan. _‘Coward,’_ I had thought then and even now.

Pulling away from everyone, towards the sliding doors giving my back to them, I sigh, “I am both. I am Alpha and Beta.”

“That’s impossible.” Hiyori shouted. I shook my head, and let some of retisu without the sexual energy like I did with Sui-Feng to confuse her into thinking she was a Chosen. She was not even a Possible Mate. But just enough to let them, how I had both scents.

“That’s impossible.” Love whisper.

“I came closer to my hollow, Shiro,” waving my hand to Shiro, who grinned sadistic. “That in itself helps during the Heat and Frenzy. But as for the double thing. I don’t know. Kisukes thinks it is because of all the power I had. The reason I am so strange.”

“So…so that means you are going to have more than one mate as a Beta?” Shiniji asked. I nodded, knowing what he was going to ask.

“And I am going to have mates as a Alpha.”

“But Alphas don’t usually have more mates.” Hiyori yelled, as the plural in mate sink in.

I nodded, “I know.”

“Oh fuck.” Hiyori sum everything up nicely.

In the end, Gin and Hanataro went with Unohana and Shinji to explain better. Shiro and Zangetsu went back my inner world. Sui-Feng went her barrack saying she need to think. I nodded, knowing she know almost everything now. A few minor details need to be corrected and she knew everything. Things that she was going to figure out with a little time.

While the vizards stay. Where we all slept- and literally – slept together in a huddle. Not that I slept. I lay down, being use as a pillow for everyone, thinking what the hell to do.

_**“They are coming”**_ Shiro say breaking me out of memories.

“Hpf”

_**“They are coming”**_ he said as he stood up.

“Oh, yeah.” I glance down at the Captains arriving for the usually meeting.

_**“No you idiot, our pack.”** _

“Oh, I knew that.” I glance up waiting for Garganta in the sky to appear.

**_ “Yeah ri-“ turn to sky abruptly, “Something is worng” _ **

“What?” I shout just as the Garganta appear revealing Ulquiorra Cifer, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez,

Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerbuck. Teir Harribel alone since her Faccion was destory in the Winter War. Nnoitra Gilga with his Faccion Tesra Lindocruz and the chibi Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck with her Faccion Dondonchakka Birstanne and Pesche Gustiche. With our hollow dog Kukkapuro aka Bones, but there was one missing Szayelaporro Granz.

“Ichigo, Szayelaporro became in heat in the way.” Harribel said revealing a panting pink hair Szayelaporro. As the word sunk in. Damn.

“Zangetsu, take Nnoitra, Tesra, Pesche and Szayelaporro to the Unohana barrack now. Shiro take Harribel, Nelliel and Dondonchakka to the Penance Tower.“ I yell before turning to Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Coyote.

“Sorry.”

“It is okay, we would rather die than hurt you.” Ulquiorra said in his quiet voice.

“We are not animals,” Grimmjow murmur tightly.

“Hurry, mi amor,” Coyote said, holding both shudder. I nodded, crossing my index and middle fingers,

“Hado: Kurohitsugi” I shunpo, down to the meeting hall, smashing the doors open.

“Shiniji, it is time. Kensei go to the Penance Tower now. Byakuya, Toshiro, Komamura guard him, tell Shiro to find the other and bring there. Don’t kill them. Just restrain them only. Ukitake, Kyoraku and Unohana protect them they are at your Barrack. Go now.” Kensei and Unohana left.

While other stared at me in disbelief, I looked at Yamamoto. “Follow Ichigo orders,” he ordered. Numbly they nodded and left.

“Yamamoto, Sui-Feng three of my mates are outside in the Black Coffin, but it wouldn’t hold. “

Yamamoto nod, turn to Sui-Feng, “Sui-Feng Taichou, your decision?”

“I take it,” she kneeled down.

“Good, don’t let them near him.” He nodded,

“Shiniji, go with them.” I turn to him, only to see him on the floor.

“Shiniji!”

“..Ic..Ich…Ichig..Ichigooo” He growl out, running towards me.

“Bakudo 61: Rikujōkōrō” I land on my ass as six rods of lights surround Shiniji. I turn to Sui-Feng’s finger pointing at Shiniji,

“Thanks.” She nod and push him out with Yamamoto at her side. Gathering myself, I turn to the last two Zaraki and Kurostuchi. “I got a present for you two.”

“Are you going to let ran those tests on you?” “Finally for that fight?” They both said at the same time, both ignore everything that had happen, glaring at each other.

“No, I going let you have all the high level hollow you can catch. “ I said to Kurostuchi who pout before smiling with a glint eye.

“All the hollows I want."

“If you can catch them.” I turn to Zaraki, “they would be strong hollows.”

Both of them grin maniacs, before Kurostuchi ask, “How are you going to get them here?”

“Don’t worry, just be ready in ten minutes.” I turn and shunpo to the lieutenants meeting room. I need to find Chojiro.

“Sakakibe” I yelled, finding him passing some paper to the other vice-captains.

“Ichigo?”

“It is time.” I yelled, “I am going to check on Byakuya, Toshiro, Komamura at Penance Tower, they are guarding the Alphas. Then Ukitake, Kyoraku and Unohana at her Barrack, they are guarding the Betas. Yamamoto and Sui-Feng are with mines. Kurostuchi and Zaraki are going to fight the incoming hollows.”

“What incoming hollows?” Renji shout as he got more confuse.

“We need more, open communication and –“

“Ichigo,” he said in a commanding tone making me shut up. Only time that the void eating me should be help, it is not. Maybe it is a good thing. “I got it,” Sasakibe said calmly, “Protocol 167 Heat now. Penance as Rey and Unohana as Reina.”

I look as everyone gather their things and shunpo out. “Ichigo,” well almost everyone, “we are train for things like this,” Reniji say, hitting my shoulder.

“Yeah, we are not wimps, “Rukia said as she punching my arm. I nod and left, as Sasakibe gave orders to them.

I shunpo as fast as I could to the Penance Tower next to Central 46, where Rukia was held before. There was Mashiro, Rojuro Lisa and Kensei were crashing against the wall, ice and cell bars. Alongside Harribel, Nelliel and Dondonchakka who were in kido restraints.

With Shiro’s top torn into rags, cut up and slightly breathless explain the situation to Byakuya, Toshiro, and Komamura. Byakuya hair pieces were hung down about to fall, his clothes were dishevel and in rags. Save for his scarf. _‘What was that made of?_ ’Even his lower lip was bust. Toshiro was in his half ice-dragon form, panting also cut up and bruised. Komamura was cut up, panting and very much naked. Not naked, his pant were smaller than Hulk after his transformation.

“You got them?”

**_”Hell yeah.”_ **

“Are you okay?”

_**”Please, like that could hurt me.” ** _

“Yeah, I should have know,” I smirk, “you?”As I turn to the three Captains.

“Ichigo Kurosaki, why are you not tell us?” Byakuya yell. I blink, Byakuya yell. He yelled! I glance at the others, who had too had their mouth gap wide.

“Ichigo,” Byakuya said raising his sword.

I raise my hands in surrender, “I was. Today. Yamamoto knew.”

“Kurosaki, what are we suppose to do?” Toshiro said get over his shock too.

“Protocol 167 Heat?” I shrug, only to receive confuse looks.

“Didn’t he tell you? Well, then keep them here, don’t let them get out. And protect them, if hollows decide to attack them. Hopefully your lieutenants come to tell you the rest.”

“Why are they attack them?” “Why do they know and not us?” Toshiro and Kormurara both asked.

“I don’t know that. As for the attacking them. Because they are a threat to lower class hollows that don’t know the rules or chose to ignore the rules or stupid. And given how they are vulnerable they are now. They would attack.”

“Shouldn’t two of us be enough?” Toshiro went on, “if hollows are coming. You need more help.”

“Wel-“

**_“Don’t be stupid, Ice-boy and Beastman and me can handle them. Take FlowerBoy here”_ ** Shiro smirk walking towards me, slung his arm around. I stare at him, knowing better than to question at whatever he was planning, before nodding.

“Byakuya,” I say ready to shunpo away.

“Wait, why aren’t you affected?” Komurama growl out. Making me fight the shiver it cause me.

“I am different” I said, “I bond with Shiro more.”

**_“Hey we are close. “_** Shiro chuckle licking my cheek. I blush before I punching him, “that not close.” I clarify their scarred faces.

“I would explain after this.” Shunpo to Unohana with Byakuya, I walk to the room with screams echo. In average recover room, bond in the six light rod was Nnoitra, Tesra, Pesche, Szayelaporro, Hachigen, Hiyori, and Love writhing in pain, as Zangetsu stood looking at them. Keeping everyone away, even Unohana.

“Got everyone?” I stupidly ask. He nodded.

“Good,” waving him over, I cross my index and middle finger, I yelled “Hado: Kurohitsugi”

“That would stop them from leaving and prevent anyone to enter. Stay here and protect. Remember only you can enter.” Zangetsu nodded.

Unohana, Ukitake, and Kyoraku stood beside Byakuya. “They would come straight here if pass us. Ukitake and Kyoraku protect them. Unohana give Zangetsu something for the pain. Zangetsu would inform you about their condition. Don’t worry thing are going to better, it just us caught off guard.” I said stepping away.

**_“Ichigo, what are you going to do?”_** Zangetsu in his smoker like voice, stepping out with me.

“Protect my pack,” I said curling my hand into a fist, looking the sky avoiding their gaze. He nodded, knowing exactly what it meant.

“Ichigo, what do you mean?” Unohana ask.

“What is it means.”

“Come back.” Unohana said, leaving to collect whatever she need hopefully. Byakuya and I shunpo over Seireitei, in sky with Kurostuchi and Zarki waiting impatience, while the others were nervous or determine.

“I don’t see those hollows you promise Ichigo.”

I turn to sky with close, _‘Yuki, are they near?’_

_ “Yes. Ichigo use me.” _

_‘What?_ ”

_“You can’t use Shiro, if he staying with the Alphas. And you can’t use Zangetsu because he take care of the Betas. Use me. Tell them, it is a new technique.”_

_“Are you sure?’_

_“Yes, I want to protect you.”_

_‘Okay, let’s do this.’_ I open my eyes, look at Kurostuchi. “Remember you can keep them if you catch them. As for the others, don’t let them near Unohana Barrack or the Penance Tower.” I turn towards forwards, pulling a small dagger out.

“Kurosaki, are you planning of fighting?” Byakuya ask. I ignoring him; slide the blade against my palm, deeply.

“Ichigo, what are you doing?” Byakuya shout shunpoing towards me, as I cut my other hand.

“You said my name,” I smile push his hands away, pulling my dragger back on my back.

“What are you doing?” He repeated staring at my hands now again his hands.

“Trying out a new trick,” I say, shunpoing away. Pressing both bleeding hands together, I close my eyes _‘Ready Yuki?’_

_“Made ready”_

‘ _Brat’_ I push apart my hands; light spill out as the blood had retracted forming the tips of two blades, as I pull more. The blades form using my blood. Strangely enough, it didn’t hurt.

***888 Narrative POV

The light slowly fade away, and the wind settle down, there stood Ichigo. Different but not so different.

His clothes as was the same of his Bankia Form. Expect that there’s was no deep v in his chest, but it close, button on the side, with mid-high collar. That went down to his thighs, with loose black pants, not looser than in his Bankai. In his each of his hands were to a long pinkish crystal sword.

“Ichigo?” Byakuya barely say at the overwhelming Ichigo. Ichigo barely turn his head Byakuya and the rest, “have fun.”

It was for him and not. It was for Kurostuchi and not. It was Zaraki and not. It was for everyone and not. Those words were too cold too distance. Too much like a hollow but at the same time it was too human. It had a touch of madness. Control madness. That sent shiver down their backs…all from different reason.

For Zaraki, a promise of satisfying bloody fight, for a more than worth opponent to die fighting.

For Kurostuchi, a thrill for know, to never be bored, a promise of never-ending mysteries. Despite of knowing and thinking otherwise, he couldn’t help believe Ichigo was perfect.

For the others, lieutenants and Shinigaims, to was a promise of a safety. That there’s was nothing to fear, that he was protect them. But in this fight was nothing more than a child play.

Even in Sui-Feng, who stood on the sidelines, after Yamamoto told her to see after Ichigo. The shiver that ran down her was completely of awe taint with fear _. ‘Who could anchor this man to not turn into Azien? Who could protect us from this man?’_

But for Byakuya, it was different. Of everyone, he was the filled with worry. Something that voice, made him fear. Not from Ichigo hurt him…or at least not physically. His heart is another thing. But in fear at what could be wrong with him. Not that he could said anything, as a Garganta open and flood of different level hollows rush forward. They were all ready to stand their ground. But for some reason all they glance at Ichigo, who smile, before disappear.

Faster than shunpo or anything Hoho, he was gone. Only the shrieks of hollow made they glance at the herd of Hollows, huddle together a spot. Everyone step a bit closer to see, but only that. There was something in the air, that simple said to see. In the center, as an orange-redish blur moving, in a grisly dance of fans. His pinkish double swords grow black with red of the Hollows blood. Moving so determine, so calm with a slight smile.

It burned an image on everyone. Of power, strength, this was a man who could not be stop. A man that would destroy heaven and hell to protect them. A man who was never going to back down, a man who was too bright. Not they were the only ones.

In the Barrack of Division 1, Yamamoto held a fire barrier, as the Kodo Corps made another for the four mates, who were doing everything to get out. He knew, Chojiro had made plans and probably everything under control despite of his Captains not knowing nothing. But he knew something was off when the four men stop moving at looked at the sky.

Saying with pride in unison, “mate,” kneeling down on right knee, with right fist in the ground, and the other reaching out looking at Ichigo. Everyone glance at the sky barely seeing Ichigo cutting down Hollows in total ease despite of there being high level hollows like Arrancars. As the rest stood around him in awe, just not it was this them everyone was at awe, even Yamamoto felt a huge amount of pride, whispering, “son.”

In the Penance tower, Shiro, frozen in mid-sentece, before turning to window, as all the Betas did. Making Toshiro and Komamaru tense. But they all drop to the knees kneeling on their right knee, right fist in the ground, their left hand reaching out baring their necks. Shouting, Beta,” expect Shiro who kneeling like them, his right fist was over his heart, head held high and shout, **_“King.”_**

Toshiro and Komamaru looked out to see Ichigo fighting, while the other stood in amaze. Komamaru’s beast hummed in appreciation, and of want to be claimed by him. Toshiro stood dumbfound at how beautiful Ichigo look welding so much power. He was not a monster, or cold like he is.

In Unohana Barracks, Unohana, Ukitake, and Kyoraku sat together waiting; try to ignoring the quiet whimpers from the Betas. Unahana waiting for the injury, not she need to. Isane was more than capable, in fact they were surprise by the plan they had. Something they suppose was going to discuss at the meeting was interrupted. Ukitake and Kyoraku were waiting for any Hollow lucky or unlucky enough to get by. Judging the serious quiet Zapauto beside them.

Suddenly Zangetsu walk into the garden to glance at the sky, before kneeling like the Shiro, on his right knee, his right fist over his heart, head held high whispering, **_“son.”_** Follow the Betas all stood up in unison, and kneeling on their right knee and fist to the ground, the other reaching out baring their neck shouting, “Alpha.”

Unohana, Ukitake, and Kyoraku walk outside and glance at the sky, shock was what they saw. Unohana, stood admiration at the power he welded. No wonder, he needed so many mates. No one was capable to anchor such a man. Ukitake and Kyoraku stood surprise at the young man. Kyroaku surprise how dark was his weapon was, Ichigo made it look like holy. Something Kyraoku couldn’t do. Ukitake was surprise by calmness Ichigo display, like he had an inner peace. Meanwhile, Ichigo slowly move back to the Shinigaims and the Captain,

“Are you waiting for a movie and dinner date?” Breaking everyone from the trance, everyone return to their post and duties. Expect of his pack. The Alpha kneeled down as his mates. The Betas sat on their heel watching the battle without really looking. Ichigo went on fight with Byakuya close to his side. Slicing off limbs, cutting hollows masks,

Ichigo walk moving, jumping on their backs before swirling down suck them in a hurricane of blades. He was didn’t felt anything. That shouldn’t have worried him. But not even that he felt. He was completely numb. Ichigo walk towards a nameless hollow about to bring down his left sword on it. Finishing the job he had done by the slash on his chest already.

As a flash of pain struck him down. Forcing him to his knees, gasping, he claw at air. Before turn everything black.

“Ichigo!” Byakuya yell as he saw between waves of Cherry blossom petals Ichigo just fall straight. With some hollows following him. Byakuya create a hurricane straight towards Ichigo, shunpoing through it. The hollows were cutting Ichigo up as they grip him pulling him towards them, while fighting the each other. Licking and bitting him, for the in many years, did pure rage invaded his blood.

Byakuya jump into the mayhem, breaking the 15 inches of safety zone. Cutting them and himself indiscriminate as destroy everything while concentrating to avoid Ichigo. Byakuya ignored the stings and pain of the cuts, he reach out to grab Ichigo. Pulling him close, ignoring the burn sensation at the touch. Not even a single petal could slide between them.

In the rush of having Ichigo in his arms, Byakuya gripped his chin as kiss him, hard. The need to assure himself that Ichigo was safe in arms was overwhelming. Relief flooded Byakuya had Ichigo in the safety of his arms, seconds before a deep need have him took over him.

**“Master,”** eerie similar voice like Byakuya except it was full with warmth, took his shoulder and pull him away from Ichigo. Byakuya swirl snarl at the intruder that held the mask with the same evil snarl, ready to attack., before the realize who it was.”Senbonzakura?”


End file.
